25 Days of Christmas
by I'mACucumberX3
Summary: Vaults is stuck on the island all Winter, and Chelsea insists they celebrate Christmas together. Follow the pair through one wacky and slightly sappy Christmas! Story is better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**I've been waiting for this since late October! So here's the deal…everyday I'm gonna submit a new chapter about what the characters did that day…all the way up until Christmas! Yea, I would like to thank ABC family's 25 Days of Christmas marathon for giving me this idea! Anyway….this is just the prologue. (Not all chapters will be diary entries, probably just this and the epilogue if I do one)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. **

Prologue- Fall Fun

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Fall 30, which means it was the Pumpkin Festival! Of course I gave chocolate to Charlie and Eliza (And that weird Popuri chick), but I also invited them to hang out with me all day. Of course they accepted, and Lilli, Sabrina, Natalie, Julia, Danny, Eric, Vaults, Pierre, Charlie, Eliza, and I all went over to the meadow to gather fall's last leaves and jump in them. It was fun! Of course Vaults HAD to tackle me into the leaves, but I grabbed his hat! Then again, I had to give it back…but I dumped leaves all over his head! Well, he dumped some one me to…so I guess no one won. Well anyway, after our little leaf party Pierre invited us to come over to his place for dinner. Of course Lilli and some of the girls wanted to change, and Natalie and I had to get the kids home. So we agreed to meet at his place at five. When we got to his house everyone was really…separated. So Natalie went to help Pierre with dinner, Lilli went over to Danny, Julia went to chat with Eric, and Sabrina sat by herself. Which left me to talk to Vaults, but it was fun! I challenged him to rock paper scissors shoes, and he lost every time. Then it was time for dinner, and Pierre gave us the grossest looking…well I don't know what it was. He said he was experimenting with different foods and he was proud of the result. We all ended up making excuses to leave so we wouldn't have to eat that crap (except Julia stuck around for some reason). Then Eric (whom I have the biggest crush on) offered to walk me home! Vaults dragged me away though…I asked him why, but he just said he didn't trust Eric. I think he's secretly jealous! When we got to my farm I realized how pretty the stars looked tonight. I just stood there staring at them (I guess I had forgotten Vaults was there). After a minute I felt someone grab my wrist, it was obviously Vaults. He dragged me over to my field and sat down with his back up against one of the rocks. Then he pulled me down in between his legs and held my waist. It was kind of awkward, and I was probably blushing like crazy. I wasn't sure why he was well…snuggling with me, so I asked. He said he was cold, and he also said he could tell I wanted to watch the stars and he wanted to also. We sat in comfortable silence for about an hour. I got tired and said I was going to head in, and he followed me. Vaults said goodnight and before he left I kissed his cheek quickly. I don't know what is wrong with me today!_

_~Chelsea_

**Hope you enjoyed it! Tomorrow is the first chapter~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't get on the computer all day, so that's why this is kinda late. Well at least I got it out! Anyway, it's Winter 1 in the story and everything is in Chelsea's POV unless noted otherwise. Enojoy~**

Chapter 1- Thursdays

I moaned as I forced my eyes open, I knew I shouldn't have stayed up so late. I dragged myself over to my kitchen to get a slice of bread for 'breakfast'. I went outside and managed to walk over to my crops without dying from tiredness, but while I was watering I could've sworn I heard voices. I looked around and saw no one. Great…now I'm tired and delusional…

"Yeah you're delusional cause you're talking to yourself and watering the snow!" Wait…when Lilli get there?

"Hnn….oh mornin' Lilli…" I kept watering my pl-oh wait…

"CHELSEA STOP WATERING THE GROUND WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" Lilli grabbed my wrist and I threw my watering can on the ground.

"Emergency?" I asked tiredly.

"Eric is being an idiot again, and Natalie is REALLY pissed. I mean more pissed than usual!" I nodded. We ran (well I was dragged) the rest of the way to their house.

"Natalie I don't see what I did wrong!" Eric said.

"YOU'RE JUST SUCH A CLUMSY IDIOT!" I think that was Natalie, "YOU HARDLY EVER WORK AND WHEN YOU DO YOU DESTROY WHATEVER YOU TOUCH! AND NOW YOU-"

"OH SHUT UP!" I shouted, "You're giving me a headache…"

"It's Eric's fault, he's always screwing stuff up!" Natalie said, crossing her arms.

"Well Natalie's always shouting at me and being rude!" Eric fought back.

"You two obviously need some time away from each other…" Lilli sighed.

"Well I guess Eric can come stay with me." Julia said, "You can take my cousin's bed."

"Wait…what about Vaults?" Natalie asked.

"He's only here two days a week, he can find someone else to stay with. It's not like it's permanent anyway." She answered.

"Good…LEAVE NOW!" Eric grabbed some things and ran out.

"Natalie honey I think that was a little too pushy for the poor boy." Their mother, Felicia said.

"You're right, oh well he's not my problem anym-" Natalie started.

"WHAT'S THAT DWEEB DOING IN MY ROOM!?"

"W-what was that?" Natalie shrugged.

"Sounds like Vaults found out Eric is staying with them…" I said.

"Lets check it out!" Lilli and I (Natalie didn't wanna see Eric) went over to Mirabelle's shop. When we walked in we saw Vaults holding up Eric while shouting something to Julia, "Daang this looks bad."

"Yes, yes it does." I replied simply.

"Oh…hi again Sugar!" Julia waved, "Honestly it's not as bad as it looks!"

"Huh?" Vaults dropped Eric, "What are you two doing here?"

"We could hear you throwing a tantrum from next door." I answered. He walked towards me and waved something in front of my face…maybe it was a pillow. Then I could get some sleep…

"Are you even awake?" he asked.

"I'm not sure…" Vaults grabbed my wrist and walked towards the door.

"I know how to wake you up." He muttered.

"If you're gonna rape me, that's not gonna work." Vaults stopped, slowly turned around and slapped me upside the head. Then he began to walk again, "Ow."

"You're just realizing that hurt…" I continued to be dragged until we came to the river, "I'm gonna dunk your head in here."

"OK………WAIT WHAT THE HECK!? NO WAY!" I shouted, waking up.

"That always works." I frowned, "Oh nice pajamas by the way."

"What?" I looked down and saw I was still in my pajamas, and then I ran.

XXXXXXXXX

"WHY VAULTS WHY!?" I shouted as I walked into the animal shop.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why do you have to leave on Thursdays!" Really, it's no fair that I only see my best friend two days a week!

"Cause I got stuff to do." Vaults answered.

"What kinda stuff?" he sighed.

"Stuff for work."

"What kinda work?"

"Work with animals."

"What kinda animals?"

"Animals for farms."

"What kinda farms?'

"Farms like yours."

"Why?"

"Cause I like animals."

"Why?"

"Cause I do."

"How much moola do ya make?"

"Enough."

"How much is enough?"

"A number."

"What number?'

"A secret number."

"Why is it secret?"

"Cause it's none of your business."

"COOL! Lets get lunch!" I grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the diner.

"I don't know why I put up with you." I giggled and ran the rest of the way.

"Oh Chelsea good to see you!" the diner owner said as we walked in.

"Hi mister! My buddy-" I began to say.

"I'm not her buddy." Vaults commented.

"My acquaintance-"`

"I'm not your acquaintance."

"Fine be that way…this guy and I are hungry!" I walked up to the counter and took a seat, "Make me something yummy."

"OK, what would you like?" the owner asked with a robotic smile.

"Um…surprise me!" I threw my arms out and lost my balance, and almost fell out of the chair. Vaults caught me though.

"I have some porridge." He said, putting me back up on my chair.

"Ew, only old ladies eat porridge!" I stuck my tongue out.

"You're not gonna get to be an old lady if you don't shut up!" I immediately 'zipped' up my mouth.

"Here's your food." The robot guy placed two plates in front of us and I dug in.

"OH NOM NOM NOM!" Vaults glared at me, "Oh nom nom nom." We didn't talk the rest of lunch.

"I'm going to take a walk in the forest." Vaults got up and put some money on the counter, "I paid for your meal."

"NO, I should be paying for yours!" I gave in after he glared at me for the umpteenth time, "May I come with you?"

"…..fine." I jumped out of my seat and hugged him, "No hugging, and you have to be quiet."

"OK! I pinky promise!" I took his pinky and interlocked it with mine.

"Lets go."

XXXXXXXXXX

For most of the walk we were quiet (like I had promised). Well that was until I saw…RABID DOGS.

"ACK! EVIL DOGS!" I screamed and pointed to a pack of dogs that approached me.

"I know what to do." Vaults pulled some food out of his pocket and fed them, "See they're good dogs."

"Cool…lets play with them!" he smiled in agreement.

_A while later…_

"That was fun!" I said, laughing.

"Yeah, it's good to get some exercise." He looked down at his watch, "OH MY GOSH I'M GONNA BE LATE!?"

"Late for what?" ignoring me, Vaults ran out the forest. Being the curious girl I am I followed him. When he got to the beach the boat had already left.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Vaults stomped around and started cussing.

"Aw did you miss the boat?" Danny, who was fishing on the pier, asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!" Vaults shouted.

"That's to bad. The guy said he isn't coming back until Spring." Danny said then went back to his fishing while humming.

"YAY! You're gonna be here all Winter!" I jumped up and down clapping.

"That dork Eric has my bed…where am I supposed to stay!?" I know…

"You can stay with me!"


	3. Chapter 3

I crawled out of my bed and rolled over to the figure sleeping on my floor. I began to poke him, and after a while he turned to face me.

"What do you want?" Vaults asked tiredly.

"Good morning sleepy head! I was wondering what you wanted for breakfast." I said giving him another poke.

"I don't care just stop poking me." He turned back around.

"Fine, I'll just make porridge Granny Vaults." I heard him groan as I walked over to my kitchen. I threw milk and cooked rice and like magic porridge came out. I walked over to Vaults and kicked him; "I'm putting your breakfast on the table."

"Whatever." I set the bowl on the table and then heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I walked over the door and opened it, to see nobody there.

"Down here Miss Chelsea." I heard Charlie say, and when I looked down I saw him and Eliza.

"Can you play with us today?" Eliza asked me.

"Sure." They smiled and giggled.

"Can Mr. Cowboy come to?" Charlie questioned, pointing to a sleeping Vaults.

"Yep, but first you gotta wake him up! I think you know what to do…." They children nodded and tackled Vaults.

"ACK GET OFF MY YOU TWERPS!" they obeyed.

"Will you play with us?" they asked in unison.

"No." they fake cried, "Fine!"

"YAY!" Eliza and Charlie high-fived and giggled.

"Well lets us get changed then we'll come out." They nodded and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

"OK so the first thing on the list of an absolutely awesome snow day is," I explained while forming a snowball, "A SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

"Whoa what?" I launched the snowball at Vaults and it hit him in the face perfectly, "Why you little brat-"

"I'm so sca-" A snowball hit me in the face before I could finish.

"Boys vs. girls!" I heard Charlie shout, "We're gonna cream you!"

"In your dreams!" Eliza said as she threw one at Charlie.

"THIS MEANS WAR WOMAN!" he screamed. I gathered snow in my hand and snuck up behind Vaults, and then I dumped it on his head. He shouted then dumped some on my head, but Eliza pelted him in the back with a big snowball. I snuck away and formed a snowball (well snowcube) and threw it at Charlie. Who had filled up his hat with snow and tossed it on me. I heard Eliza scream and I looked over to find Vaults had tackled the poor girl into the snow. I ran over and grabbed his hat, so he got over and began to chase me. This went on for about an hour and by then we were pretty tired out.

"You guys what some hot cocoa?" I asked the little kids.

"YEAH!" they cheered in unison as they ran in my house.

"Hey wait up you two!" I ran in after them, "There is a scrapbook under my bed you can take it out and look at it while I make the cocoa."

"Cool!" Charlie dove under my bed and grabbed the big book.

"I wanna see Chelsea when she was my age, which must have been a billion years ago!" they giggled as I sighed.

"Now I feel old…" they continued to giggle and flip the book open.

"Miss Chelsea who is the big pretty lady next to you?" Charlie asked, pointing to a picture of my mom and I.

"That's my mommy! Isn't she the prettiest?" I asked.

"Yea, but not prettier than me!" Eliza answered with a hair flip, "She is REALLY close those…"

"I think I'll take that's a compliment." I laughed. I finished making their hot chocolate and answered all their questions. Then Vaults came in, "Where were you?"

"I was taking care of your animals." I frowned.

"What? Why?" Vaults asked.

"You're letting me stay at your place, it's the least I could do." He answered as he poured him self a cup of hot chocolate. Vaults walked over and looked at the scrapbook, "Dang Chels, your mom has got it going on."

"Shut it!" I shouted as I slapped him.

"I'm kidding." He jumped on the bed and Eliza crawled into his lap, "What do you think your doing?"

"I'm sitting in Santa Claus lap that's what I doing!" Eliza replied.

"Santa Claus?" Vaults sighed.

"Yeah, you've got white hair, all you need is a beard!" she said, giggling.

"I'm not growing a beard…" Eliza frowned.

"Aww…then your not Santa!" she cried.

"Good. Now you can get out of my lap." She didn't move.

"No! I'm comfy!" Eliza snuggled closer to him as he sighed again.

"Aw, what a cute couple!" I laughed as Vaults scowled at me.

"Shut it Mrs. Eric!" my mouth dropped, "I've read your diary."  
"What!?" Has everyone read that thing?

"Yea, Natalie sometimes takes it and reads it out loud to people. It makes one interesting night…" OH HE BETTER BE JOKING!

"I have an idea!" Charlie blurted out.

"What?" the three of us asked.

"Lets build snowmen!" Eliza agreed and they ran out.

"Lets go!" I grabbed Vaults wrist and dragged him out.

"I wanna build one with Miss Chelsea, you can build one with Mr. Cowboy!" we split into our groups and started to build snowmen. In the end, Vaults and Eliza's turned out perfect. It was well proportioned, the hat fit perfectly, the buttons were lined up well, and the nose was put in just the right place. Charlie and mine looked like…uh…_crap._ The head was too small, the hat was crooked, the buttons didn't fit on the head, we couldn't find a carrot so we used a stick, and the buttons were here and there.

"OK, you guys win hands down." I said in defeat.

"YAY!" Eliza hugged Vaults's leg.

"Get off!" he said as he shook his leg.

"I love you!" after she said that he shook his leg even harder.

"Aw yea Vaults shake that leg baby!" he glared at me and detached Eliza from his leg. I told the kids I'd make them lunch and we went back in.

XXXXXXXXXX  
_At 9:00…_

After lunch we had played in the snow some more. I kicked everyone's butts at freeze tag. Then Charlie dominated at Red Light Green Light, and Eliza gave us makeovers. I cooked fish over the fire for dinner and then we chased each other in the dark. After that the kids got tired and them and Vaults ended up passing out on my floor. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a blanket to cover them with. Today was just like one of those sappy Christmas movies, but it was fun nonetheless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Short, rushed, and simple. Enjoy though~**

"Take care of cows, check. Take care of chickens, check. Take care of horse and dog, check. Bond with Vaults…OH MY GOSH I HAVEN'T DONE THAT YET!" I ran in my house, "Its bonding time buddy!"

"No…" I dropped to my knees.

"Pleeease. Just look through my scrapbook with me!" he sighed and reached under my bed.

"Huh…what is this box?" I walked over to him and immediately grabbed the box out of his hands.

"It's my other Christmas box!" I hugged it tightly as Vaults gave me a confused look.

"What is a Ch-Chri- whatever that is box?" he asked.

"You know Christmas! The holiday!" his expression didn't change, "You know people get gifts. You decorate a tree and your house, and bake gingerbread cookies. It's more about being with each other though."

"You're insane. Why would you randomly get gifts one day? Who in the world would want to decorate a tree? What's the point if it's going to be taken down any?" he grabbed the box and opened it, "Is this what you put on your tree?"

"Yes!" I said gently taking the pickle ornament from his hands, "This one is my favorite! Whoever found the pickle got an extra present. I remember the first time I found it…"

_Flashback…_

_"OK, now that we opened all the presents you two look for the pickle!" my mom shouted._

_"Yay!" My bother and I got up and ran over to the tree. We began to desperately search for the famous pickle ornament. We both knew the pickle present was the best and most expensive one, so we both wanted it pretty badly. "FOUND IT!"_

_"Good job Chels!" my dad handed me the present, "Here ya go!"_

_"Yay!" I took the gift and opened it, only to find a can of mixed peanuts._

_End of Flashback…_

"My brother got it every other year, and the one year I got it, it was a crappy present." I finished.

"Wow…do you…um….have any other stories?" he asked shyly.

"HA! I knew you wanted to hear them!" I giggled and then thought for a second, "Well…"

_Flashback…_

_"Chelsea hunny what do you want for Christmas?" my mom asked._

_"I want….a pony!" I shouted._

_"You're wish is my command!" I knew she was joking, so I just giggled then told her what other things I had wanted._

_That Christmas…_

_"Chelsea your last present is outside!" my dad took my hand and led me outside. He told me to close my eyes, and when he told me to open them there it was. A pony._

"We lived on a farm, so we we're able to keep it. It was my first animal, and I loved him dearly." Vaults smiled…he actually smiled! The emotionless cowboy with no heart smiled! I looked at his face in shock. His smile made me feel all warm inside. So I looked half happy and half shocked.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, returning to normal.

"Oh nothing!" I said, blushing.

"So why do you decorate the tree?" Vaults asked.

"It's fun and you put the presents under it! Oh there are also presents in stockings!" I answered with a smile.

"Stockings?" I sighed.

"Big socks that we hang over the fireplace…" I explained, "Anyway, we put ORNAMENTS on the tree. They came in all different shapes, sizes, and colors!"

"OK…not that I care, but when is it?" he asked, turning his head away.

"It's on the 25, and yes you do care!" then I got an idea, "I know we can celebrate it together this year!"

"What? Oh no way, I'm not getting caught up in all this!" we had a staring contest for about five minutes, and of course I won, "Fine!"

"Yay!" The rest of the day I told him a bunch of my Christmas stories and explained what we were gonna do. He ended up falling asleep on me, but I was happy just to be able to check bonding with Vaults off the list.


	5. Chapter 5

**I FEEL SOOOOO BAD!!!! My mum got sick yesterday, and when she is sick the world just stops! So I wasn't allowed on the computer yesterday, and that's why this is late. I'M SORRY!**

I jumped out of bed, kicked Vaults awake, and checked my calendar. Winter 4…it's the Snow Festival! YAY! I wonder who would make a snowman with me…Lilli, Pierre, Danny, Vaults, Eric, Julia, Eliza, Charlie, and Natalie. That's only nine! I need two more…oh yeah! Witchy would and maybe I could get that jungle boy to come out! I mentally squealed, and then I felt arms slip around felt arms slip around my waist.

"V-Vaults?" I stuttered, blushing.

"Hn…good morning Mr. Tree" Oh. Good, he's half awake, "I'm going belly dancing…bye."

"Oh gosh…" He walked over to the sink in my kitchen and stuck his head in it, "Well, I'm visiting Witchy. Then I'm going to the jungle to see Shiba."

"You're going where?" Vaults asked, magically awakening.

"I'm going to Witchy's house and the jungle, why?" I said.

"I'm coming with you. I don't trust either of them." I sighed and, after changing, we left.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh yea I forgot to invite you to build a snowman with me! Well?" I asked as we walked down the path to the Witch Princess's house.

"Fine. Is that why we're going to her house?" I nodded, "Well, we're here."

"Just leave the talking t me." I opened the door, "Hey Witchy!"

"Oh, hi Chelsea." She waved, "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"I've been busy, but I was wondering if you'd like to build a snowman with me and some friends." I pouted and batted my eyelashes.

"I don't see why not." Witchy said with a smile.

"YAY! Well see ya then!" I ran out the house, "That was TOO easy!"

XXXXXXXXX

"OK, Shiba's house is up her-" Out of nowhere some shirtless boy attacked.

"Who you be?" Oh…it's just Shiba.

"I'm Chelsea, remember?" I said.

"Oh…what you want?" he asked.

"Why don't you build a snowman with us?" I asked.

"What snowman?" I sighed.

"You'll see just come to the meadow tonight." He nodded and I got up and ran!

XXXXXXXXXX

"OK, so that takes care of three…I need to go find eight other people." I sighed, "Well Lilli and Natalie should be at home. Danny should be at the beach, and Julia and Eric should be at Mirabel's shop. Eliza and Charlie should be at their homes to. Sabrina should be at home. So this will be easy!"

"Whatever, lets start with Natalie." We walked down to Natalie's house only to find she wasn't there, "Then where is she?"

"I think she went to the beach with Danny…" her mother told us.

"What!? With DANNY!?" we said in unison.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No…no…it's cool!" I ran out of the house and didn't stop until I got to the beach, "YOU BETTER NOT BE RAPING HER DANNY!"

"What?" I sighed in relief when I saw they were on different sides, "Chelsea did you forget to take your pills again?"

"Yes, yes I did." I giggled, "AND I NEED HUGS!"

"I'll give you one…for free!" we ran in slow motion to each other, but we were cut off by Vaults's coughing, "You kinda ruined my moment, dude."

"Are you coming to build a snowman or not?" Vaults asked while glaring at him.

"Yeah I'll be there, just quit looking at me like that!" Vaults turned away and walked over to Natalie. Who soon looked scared also, and most likely accepted.

"We can leave now." Vaults grabbed my wrist and dragged me off the beach.

"OK, lets go to Charlie's place." Of course when we got there, we found out he was with Eliza. We got to both of them though. So anyway, we we're walking into Julia's house, and there she was, with Pierre. Laughing, filliping hair, and giving him the 'look'. I could've barfed!

"Um…I don't mean to interrupt your flirting, but…" Julia froze up.

"I wasn't…flirting." I sighed.

"OK, before you two start beating each other to death, I was wondering if you and Pierre would like to build a snowman with us!" I smiled awkwardly while they glared at each other, "P-Please?"

"That sounds like fun!" Oh thank the Harvest Goddess nothing can bring Pierre down, "We'll be there."

"Good, well we'll be going now!" I dragged Vaults out of the shop, "You really should be nicer."

"Fine." While we were going to Lilli's house we saw her making her own mini snowman.

"Hey Lilli! Getting ready for the Snow Festival?" I asked.

"Yep, well if I can come…" she said sadly.

"Of course you can come! I was just coming to your house to invite you along!" she smiled, "Well, I gotta go find Eric. See ya!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Vaults and I decided to go to the diner to look for Eric. When we walked in we saw him and Sabrina sitting at a table chatting. I could've cried…she was definitely flirting with him, and he was flirting back! I asked Vaults to ask him, and then I ran off.

_After the Snow Festival…_

The Snow Festival had gone really well. Sabrina hadn't shown up, and Eric was with me most of the night. Which made me feel like the happiest girl in the world! Anyway, in the end our snowman turned put perfectly (mostly cause Vaults and Eliza kept me and Charlie away from it). So it was a really good day!


	6. Chapter 6

A loud, annoying knock on my door awoke me from my peaceful sleep. I dragged myself out of bed and over to the door. When I opened the door I was confronted with a blonde boy with a blue and white cap on.

"Hey my name is Mark!" he said with a smile.

"Hi…I'm Chelsea." I replied tiredly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chelsea! Anyway, I'm staying at the Hotel if you ever want to talk!" Yeah, now go bounce away bunny boy, "Well see ya later."

"Who was that?" Vaults asked, walking in.

"Wait…what were you doing outside?" I questioned back.

"I asked first." He said.

"Some guy named Mark…" I yawned, "OK your turn."

"I was taking care of your animals." Vaults answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Only one question per customer, sorry." He grabbed some stuff and left.

"Oh thanks…" I muttered sarcastically. I sighed and decided to go check out that Mark guy.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Mark your so funny!" I heard Lilli say as I entered the Hotel. I walked over to the door where I heard the voices. I peered in and saw Mark and Lilli laughing with each other. I snickered and already thought of a plan to set them up. I'm so goooood!

XXXXXXXXXX

Vaults POV

I heard my stomach grumble so I decided to head over to the diner. When I walked in I heard a familiar giggle. I looked over and saw Chelsea and Mark talking. Which, I don't know why though, made me angry. I walked over to them.

"What are you two up to?" I asked.

"We were just chatting!" Chelsea said.

"Who are you?" Mark asked.

"Name's Vaults." I answered.

"I'm Mark it's a pleasure to meet you!" Yea, yea and its suuuch a pleasure to meet you to goody two shoes.

"Whatever, mind if I join you?" Just to make sure he doesn't pull any moves…

"I don't mind!" he said with a smile. I sat down next to Chelsea and glared at the boy.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah." Chelsea looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?" I sighed.

"Oh, there is just someone that doesn't belong…" I said.

"Oh…um…I just remembered I need to be somewhere that's not here." Mark got up and ran out.

"What was that for you jealous freak? I almost had him!" Chelsea sighed.

"Almost had him?" she sighed again.

"Oh never mind!" Chelsea got up and left.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chelsea's POV

I stomped out the diner. I was just about to get Mark to go out with Lilli, but no Mr, Jealous Vaults had to come in and make him leave. Well, I'll just find him and finish our conversation. I guess I was too late though…Lilli already got to him and they were both blushing so I guess they we're trying to ask each other out. I giggled and skipped the whole way home. When I got home I looked at my calendar to see what event was coming up, and I frowned when I saw it was the Dog Festival. My dog was just as clumsy as me, and he looked like a mutt. So he never got picked to win, well maybe he can win this year!

"Hey Chels?" I turned around and saw Vaults, "Uh…sorry about what I did…"

"It's OK, Lilli asked him out anyway!" I said reassuringly.

"WHAT!?" he looked shocked, "I thought YOU were asking him out!"

"Hmm…why would I do that?" I grinned evily, "Oh so you we're jealous?"

"N-no!" Yep, he was.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm such a bad girl. I could've been typing a long nice detailed chapter, but no. I have to go one You Tube and watch Lucky Star all day (which is a good anime). Then I had to take a shower, which with my hair takes about an hour to wash and dry fully. Then before I knew it, it was time for dinner. So the moral of the story is….Konota is a bad role model. Anyway, I think this chapter is better than others, so enjoy~**

"Finally, I'm done with work…" I let out a sigh of relief as I jumped on my bed. I snuggled under the covers and was about to take a nap when I felt someone poke me, "What?"

"Chels, I found another box." When I heard Vaults say that I quickly turned.

"Is it my Christmas Box?" I asked.

"How in the world am I supposed to know?" we both sighed.

"Does it say 'Christmas Box' on it?" he shook his head, "Then that means…"

"It's your Christmas Box right?" I nodded.

"Good job!" I jumped out of my bed; "I thought I had lost this on the trip here. Thanks Vaults!"

"Whatever." I smiled and opened the box.

"This brings back memories!" I took out my first Christmas present ever, "Aren't these little shoes the cutest?"

"Uh…sure." I searched through the box and pulled out a dreydl, "What is that?"

"A dreydl. One time my cousins came over and we tried to celebrate Hanukkah, but I ended up burning myself every time I tried to light a candle. It kinda sucked. So we never celebrated it again…" I explained.

"Oh…uh…cool?" I took out a snowman decoration.

"I made this when I was in preschool." I smiled remembering how much trouble it took me to make it, "I ended up getting in a fight with a kid who was hogging the glue. The poor boy went home with a black eye…"

"Wow, remind me never to take your glue." I giggled, "What?"

"You're funny Vaults!" I smiled and he pulled his hat down.

"Not really…" he said.

"Think what ya want cowboy." I laughed and pulled out something else, "That's strange I don't remember having a moving spider ornament…"

"Chles…" I looked at him, "That's a REAL spider.

"W-what? ACK!" See I have a slight fear of spiders, "GET IT OFF BEFORE IT EATS MEEEEE!! AHHH!"

"Relax…stop moving!"

"I CAN'T UNTIL IT'S OFF! HELP MEEE AHHH!" I shook my hand quickly, "EEEEE!"

"CHELSEA!" I stopped.

"What?"

"You got the spider off your hand…you can relax now." He got a tissue and squished it.

"Oh my hero!" I said in a southern belle accent.

"Your insane…." He commented.

"You JUST figured that out!" I giggled as he let out a sigh.

"I knew that since I first saw you." We both froze and then laughed. (Did he seriously just laugh…wow)

"And what a disturbing day that was…" we froze again, "You know what lets talk about this later…"

"Yea…" I dove back into my box and this time pulled out a real ornament (not an insect).

"Oh! I remember buying this! I was only three though…and my brother was five. He started having a fit when we almost didn't buy this. Thinking about it now makes me laugh!" I started laughing, "We attracted quite a crowd!"

"Wow…I would imagine you were a brat as a child." Vaults replied calmly.

"Hey! It was brother who threw fits not me!" I folded my arms and puffed my cheeks out, "You were probably a smart aleck as a kid!"

"No…I was polite. Some people said I was more mature than my father." What? He's probably lying…

"Well, whatever." I took out a music box, "Aw, I collected these. This was my first one…oh the memories!"

"Yea of you and your brother throwing fits in malls." I stuck my tongue out as he gave me 'the finger'.

"Whenever my Mama would come to tuck me in at night she would play the music box. She even taught me the lullaby that goes with it. If I find the key I'll sing it to you sometime…" I said.

"That sounds nice, I look forward to it." We just stared at each other it was…nice. Wait? Did we just go from an argument to having a moment? No wait this isn't a moment is it!?

"Um…anyway." He snapped out of la-la land and nodded, "Hey it's my Christmas dollie!"

"Your Christmas dollie?" I pulled out a yarn doll that I had learned to make my sixth Christmas.

"My Granny came one Christmas and taught me how to make them." I laughed, "It's weird how grandmas know everything!"

"I know…my grandma taught me a lot." Vaults replied with a dreamy look.

"She must have been one dumb lady…" That snapped him out of his daydream.

"HEY!" I laughed.

"I was kidding relax!" he frowned.

"Whatever, what else you got in there?" Vaults asked.

"Oh…um…" I blushed, "Oh my gosh…"

"What?" I pulled out a heart shaped ornament.

"I got this from my crush in middle school." He frowned.

"Who was the punk?" Wow…Vaults is freaking over a sixth grade crush.

"No need to worry he weighs like 5,000 pounds and is a real mean guy now!" I answered honestly (no really…I've seen him, he's scary).

"Oh…wow. Wait? Why do you care then?" he asked.

"He was my first crush that's why!" I sighed, "You know nothing about love!"

"Hey I've had a crush before! No…wait…OK so what if I haven't!" he shouted.

"HA! I knew that you knew nothing!" I laughed evilly, "I win as usual."

"I give up…" he threw his hands in the air. Then he untied his white bandana and waved it in the air, "I wave the white flag of surrender. Will you leave me alone now?"

"See you are funny!" I laughed then got serious, "No. I'm never gonna leave you alone. You'll have to deal with me for all eternity."

"That's a scary thought…." I frowned and reached in my box.

_That night…_

Vaults's POV

I sighed. Chels had fallen asleep half an hour ago, but I'd continue to look through the box. Why? I don't know. I let out a yawn, and looked at the clock. It was getting late…I better get her in her bed. I walked over to her bed and flipped the covers off. I walked over to the sleeping girl, picked her up, and gently put her in her bed. I tucked her in, and stared at her for a second. She was kind of…_cute._ Oh what am I saying?


	8. Chapter 8

Natalie's POV

"CHELSEA WHY WON'T YOU COME OUT?" I shouted as I banged on the door.

"CAUSE SHE DOESN'T FEEL LIKE IT! NOW GO AWAY!" I heard Vaults shout…wait. I'm her best friend and I don't get to go in. Yet he gets to! I'll just go see if Julia knew what happened. Hopefully Eric wouldn't be there. I sighed and started to walk towards Mirabel's house, thinking about what could've happened. I heard she had gone on a date with Eric…what could that dork done? He might have broken her heart, which we give me a reason and a half to pound him. Or he could've gotten drunk and forced her into sex…nah! That's the last thing he'd do!

XXXXXXXXXX

"He got drunk and forced her into sex." My mouth dropped.

"You're kidding right Julia?" He would never…well. Oh he's so dead next time I see him.

"That's what Vaults told me. He heard it right from Chelsea…poor girl. She must be so scared." Julia sighed, "Hopefully she'll get better…I'm gonna miss seeing that smiling face…"

"Yeah…she isn't letting anyone in her house, so I guess we have to leave it up to Vaults…" That boy better fix her or so help me I'll-

Vaults's POV

"Come on Chels I miss your smile…" I felt the small girl shiver in my arms. She was still scared because of her date gone wrong, and I'm set on cheering her up, "Why don't we look through your Christmas Box?" I waited a moment. No reply…that's what it has been like all day. The poor girl, much to my dismay, hasn't even eaten all day. Right now I'm about ready to hunt Eric down and kill him. He scared Chelsea so bad…TOO bad, "You've got to get over it…please." She shook her head and more tears fell from her eyes. I didn't know what to do at this point, I've been sitting here holding her and comforting her, but it hasn't done a thing.

"I'm scared…" she muttered (Well it's a start).

"You don't need to be Chels, I'm here for you." She clung to me.

"Are you going to leave me?" she asked.

"No, I'm never going to leave you. I want to stay be your side forever." WHOA! Did those words just come out of MY mouth? What if she took it the wrong way?

"Good. Pinky promise?" she held her pinky out to me.

"Pinky promise." We interlocked pinkies and she smiled weakly. Then, Chelsea slipped out of my arms and snuggled up under her blankets, a few seconds later she was out cold. I sighed in relief; at least she was getting some rest. Maybe I could go see Eric while she is resting. I quickly and quietly snuck out of her house, and headed towards my aunt's house/shop. Upon arriving there, I found out that Eric had gone to Sabrina's house a few hours ago. I nodded and walked quickly to Sabrina's house. I opened the door slightly and peered in; Regis wasn't home and I could hear talking and laughing from the other room. I slowly opened the door and went in, and then I looked in the other room. Eric and Sabrina were just talking…well until I interrupted them of course by tripping of one of my two (not just one, but TWO) left feet.

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked.

"I came to talk to you." I answered honestly.

"Oh…um…Sabrina could you excuse me for a moment?" he asked politely (little scum).

"O-Of course…" Eric smiled and then walked over to me. I nodded and we walked out.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" How can he just say that like there is nothing wrong?

"What you did to Chelsea last night! Don't you remember?" he laughed.

"I was only having a little fun, I didn't mean to harm Charlotte." He said.

"HER NAME IS CHELSEA!" Since when does he not know her name?

"Charlotte, Chelsea. Same difference." I shoved him.

"Yes it makes a difference! The poor girl refuses to come out of her house she's so scared! Whose fault is that? YOURS! You shouldn't have been drinking in the first place, let alone take her to your house! And your 'little fun' emotionally scared her for life!"

"If you care so much why don't you just date her?" WHOA WHOA WHOA! I don't love her like that…do I? No! No I don't!

_Yes you do._

_You want me to kick you where it counts?_

_I'm your conscience you can't kick me._

_Whatever…just stop lying to me!_

_I'm not lying to you…_

_I don't love her!_

_What happened to "No, I'm never going to leave you. I want to stay by your side forever."_

_Oh shut up._

"I would ask her out but I know she doesn't feel the same way!" Oops…that came out totally wrong.

"Oh…well your all she talked about last night. So she definitely likes you. Well see you later." He just left me there…how rude!

"Wait but I don't love her!" That's right…I'll just keep telling myself that. I mean if I have a crush on the girl I'm going to be living with for the next season it could get awkward. Then if she finds out, and doesn't feel the same…things get worse! If she feels the same way though…I wouldn't know what to say or do. Plus that would make going back to my regular schedule in spring even harder. So it's a lose-lose-half win situation. I think I love her though…I shouldn't let awkwardness stop me! Wow…I'm really out of character right now…

"Vaults? Why are you over here…you had me worried sick when I woke up to find you weren't there." Wait…what is Chelsea doing outside her house? In her PJs to!

"Get your butt back in your house before you freeze to death!" she pouted.

"I came out here looking for you, which shows I care and this is the thanks I get?" Why do I love this dork?

"You could've at least changed, then I might have thanked you." I said.

"But…but I was so worried," she looked like she was about to cry, "I thought you broke your pinky promise." OK…so she's kinda cute.

"I wouldn't do that." Chelsea gave me a big…pretty…adorable…sweet smile of hers. OK…so she smiles well.

"Good…cause if you did I'll send the hounds after you!" she snapped.

"What hounds? You mean Natalie?" she nodded. OK…she can be funny. I admit it…I guess there are a lot of good reasons why I think I love her. No wait…

There are a lot of reasons why I DO love her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chelsea's POV

"You feeling better?" Vaults asked me.

"Yea, thanks for asking." I smiled, "I'm going to do what you say and get over it."

"Good…well…um…since all the work is done…do you…maybe…want to take a walk?" (OK…why is he so nervous?)

"Why not?" he frowned, "You don't need to answer that question."

"Oh…Ok…" I laughed and we left my barn, "Oh yeah, Natalie borrowed a book from me so can we go by there?"

"I don't care." OK…now he isn't looking me in the eye.

"Thanks!" we walked to Natalie's house in a kinda awkward silence, "Natalie are you home?"

"Yea, I'm in my room." I walked in and tackle hugged her, "I see you're much better."

"Yep! Hey remember that book you borrowed from me a week ago?" I asked.

"Yeah…it should be on my bookcase." Natalie got off her bed and searched her bookcase, but she was interrupted.

"Hey Natalie!" We simultaneously turned around and saw Danny. I got up to hug him, but Natalie beat me to it and she pecked him on the lips…WAIT!

"Hey hun." WOW WOW WOW! OK LETS PAUSE FOR A MINUTE! Phew…OK…in…out….in…out. OH MY FUDGIN FUDGE SINCE WHEN ARE THEY DATING!?

"Chelsea are you OK? You're like hyperventilating over there." Danny said.

"Natalie…you can keep that book a little longer. I'm going to go now…" I got up and left, and Vaults followed me out, "Since when are they dating?"

"I don't know…don't really care either." He answered.

"Whatever…le-"

"OH PIERRE YOU NAUGHTY BOY!"

"Vaults…" I clung to his sleeve, "Please tell me this is some horrible…horrible nightmare."

"Sorry…" I looked at him and the let out a screech.

"That was so disturbing…on so many levels…" I tried to shake the thought of Julia and Pierre…doing whatever they were doing.

"Guess that means Pierre are dating." Vaults said.

"And…um…active." EW!

"I guess that also means I might have a niece or nephew next Summer." I started cracking up.

"OK…moving on! We're off to the forest for some peace!" Of course we weren't going to get peace in the forest, but I bet you already knew that.

"Wow…today just isn't our day." Vaults commented as we watched in disgust as Witchy and Shiba began to make out.

"I agree. Well maybe we can get peace at Sabrina's house." I turned to walk to her house, but Vaults grabbed my arm.

"Why don't we go to the café instead?" he asked.

"OK…why don't you want to visit Sabrina?" I thought they were friends…

"Well, she is dating Eric now…" Oh? Is that it? I don't care! I don't care that he can scare me so bad and then move onto a new girl the next day…really I don't.

"I don't care!" I reassured him, fake cheerfulness replacing my pain.

"Oh…OK." He frowned and let go.

"Well, I'm going home. I need some rest after seeing and hearing those weird things I did today." I walked away.

Who am I kidding? I care more than I did yesterday. I'm just good at hiding stuff, but who is he to make me feel this way? I shouldn't let it get to me! I've got to move on and forget what happened! YEAH I CAN DO THIS! I already don't love that jerk anymore…so who do I love? Well, I don't HAVE to love anyone, but IF I had to who would I pick…

"Chelsea?" I turned to find Vaults had followed me out, "I know you aren't alright. So…just know…I'm here for you!" OK…I think we need to maybe PAUSE! Lets do some math…Vaults being nervous + Vaults being nice (for the first time ever) = Vaults liking me? Nooo…that isn't it….I'm just going insane! He's more like a brother; we're going to be friends forever!

"Thanks…" I smiled, and walked on. Boy he's acting strange today…makes me wonder what tomorrow will bring…


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to the sound of loud winds and hail falling on the roof. I also woke up to pitch black. Why does this always happen to me!?

"Chelsea get your face out of pillow." I lifted my head up.

"The lights came back on! YAY!" the noise didn't stop though, "What is that?"

"A blizzard." Vaults answered calmly.

"Oh is that all?" I froze, "HOLY CHEERIOS MY ANIMALS ARE GOING TO STARVE! WHYYYYY? WHYYYY?"

"What is wrong with you?" What happened to Mr. Nervous?

"I'm not sure, ask my therapist." He sighed.

"Well it looks like we're stuck in the house all day." Vaults said.

"YAY PLANNING DAY!" I jumped out of bed and ran over to my calendar.

"What are you wearing!?" I looked down, oops. Looks like I mixed up my pants with Vaults's.

"No wonder they're so big!" I smiled, "You don't mind do ya?"

"Yeah, cause they're kinda…MINE." Just when I started to think he was nice…

"Oh well we share clothes now." I picked up a pen and looked at my calendar.

"Give me my pants back!" I laughed.

"You're so dirty Vaults!" after that he ran towards me, so it was only natural I ran away from him, "You really wanna see me with my pants off don't ya?"

"YOU IDIOT!" We continued our little chase scene for a few minutes. Then, much to my dismay, he tackled me, "Give 'em back…"

"You can take them off if you want." I winked at him (he blushed) and then I noticed his hat was off, "Hey! You're cute without that hat covering your face!"

"I give up…keep them." Vaults got off me and went into my bathroom.

"Don't take too long Princess!" I shouted and got a grunt in return. I walked in the bathroom.

"What the heck!"

"You're just brushing your teeth, and I wanna toooo. It's one of our few bonding moments!" he frowned.

"You want to bond in the bathroom?" Vaults asked.

"Geez, why must you make everything so dirty!" I grinned as he scowled up and picked up my normal toothbrush and squirt my bubblegum princess toothpaste on it. I turned and Vaults quickly turned his head away, "Were you staring at me?"

"Nah." He said while brushing his teeth.

"You think I'm insane cause I still use little kid toothpaste don't ya?" I angrily put the toothbrush in my mouth.

"I think your insane cause your you." I flicked water at him.

"Wanna say that again Princess?" Vaults flicked water back at me, which I soon fired back. Then the immature cowboy splashed more back. IT'S ON NOW!

"WAIT!" he shouted, "We're gonna soak the floor…"

"True…I'm gonna brush my teeth now." I picked up my toothbrush and finished brushing my teeth, "Time to change~"

I walked over to my small dresser. I opened the drawer and looked through my clothes. Dirty…dirty…dirty…ew…everything is so smelly! I guess I'll have to borrow something from Vaults. One of his shirts would be like a long dress on me…and I bet I have clean tights somewhere. I snuck over to his bag and grabbed on of his button up black shirts. I went back to my dresser and grabbed my black tights. I quickly changed and walked towards the door to leave.

"Where do you think your going? We're stuck inside all day cause of that dang blizzard." I turned around.

"Vaults, you naughty boy, were you watching me change?" he blushed, "I'll take that as a yes."

"I was not! I just came in as you were…hey. Isn't that my shirt?" Vaults asked.

"Yes, yes it is." He glared at me, "All my clothes are dirty!"

"Ever heard of washing them?" I frowned.

"Where am I supposed to wash them?" I asked.

"Good question…" we both went into deep thought.

"I'm going to go do something constructive." I grabbed my pen and drew a big smiley face on my wall.

"How is that constructive?" Vaults asked.

"It's isn't." he walked over and grabbed the pen.

"Then why are you doing it?" I smiled.

"Cause it's fun," he frowned, "Try it!"

"Whatever…" he drew an angry face on the wall.

"Why is your face mad?" I asked.

"Cause he's confused…mad…jealous…" Vaults walked over to his bag, grabbed some clothes, and disappeared into the bathroom. I picked up the pen and drew a heart next to the face and wrote 'I'm here for you' in it.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's the second meal of the day! It's lunchtime~" I sang as I set a bowl of porridge in front of Vaults, "Enjoy Princess!"

"Whatever." I turned around and grabbed my sandwich off the counter and when I sat down at the table Vaults had already eaten his meal and left the table.

"Holy crap…how'd you do that?" I swear…he's inhuman!

"It's magic." He walked over to the wall, "Hey when did this heart get there?"

"I drew it after you stomped off." I answered, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"I'm here for you…" I leaned to try and see if he was smiling, but I couldn't see his darn face.

"Turn around for Bob's sake!" he turned around (with an emotionless face of course).

"Bob? Don't people usually say Pete or something like that?" Vaults asked.

"Oh never mind!" I stuffed half my sandwich in my mouth. Why wouldn't he smile more often?

"OK…" he turned around and looked at the wall again.

"Why are you staring at it?" I bet he's blushing!

"I'm not!" he quickly walked away from the wall and plopped down on my bed. He took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling.

"Why are you staring at the ceiling?" I asked.

"Why are you so nosy?" he shot back.

"Cause I love ya!" Vaults head turned and he looked straight at me (oh man his face is so red).

"W-What?" I laughed.

"Oops! Forgot to finish my sentence…I love ya like a brother!" he frowned, "OK, I'm sorry I shouldn't tease you like that."

"Whatever…I didn't care." Sure you don't…sure you don't.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's so late now…I really should be getting to bed. If I can get any sleep with those winds howling all night." I crawled on my bed next to Vaults, "You know you've been on this thing all day?"  
"Yea, so what? It's comfortable…" he answered calmly.

"Well, I wanna sleep now. So get off." He shook his head.

"No way, this is so much more comfortable than the floor." I giggled.

"So you want to sleep with me?" Vaults's face turned bright red for the umpteenth time today.

"N-no." he began to get up.

"Wait!"

"I'm sorry, I don't want to sleep with you."

"Shut up! Lets have a staring contest! Who ever loses sleeps on the floor tonight!"  
"OK…"

"Three…two…one…GO!"

_30 minutes later…_

It's been half an hour and he still hasn't blinked! Dang I'm so sleepy…I shouldn't have done this in the first place. Well, he looks tired to so maybe he'll probably blink any second now. Come on…blink…NOW! Dang it, he's still staring…come on I can do this! Gotta stay awake…

"Getting tired?" he asked.

"No, but you sure look tired." Come on…stay awake! OH SCREW THAT I'M FALLING ASLEEP RIGHT HERE!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yea she's so asleep now~**

**And Vaults is to~**

**Poor kids just couldn't handle the pressure of a staring contest!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about missing two days…my dad had lots of work to do and it just so happened to be on the computer! Promise I'll get caught up today~**

I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I concentrated on the figure in front of me. Silver hair + cowboyish outfit = Vaults. Vaults….VAULTS!? I let out a loud shriek that woke him up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"More like what are you doing here! This is MY bed!" He looked alarmed and tried to climb over me and off my bed (key word: tried). Vaults brought me down with him and we ended up creating a two-person 'knot'. Which I quickly stumbled out of and ran out the door. I don't know what is bothering me! Yea it's awkward to sleep with your best friend, but it was an accident! I shouldn't have this strange gut feeling I get around guys that I like! Cause I don't like Vaults! Yea, I don't…I need to talk to Natalie. I started to walk towards her place, and of course my mind was already wondering off. It was a stupid little accident, so it shouldn't be bothering me! I must just be a drama queen.

"Hey Chelsea!" I snapped out of my daydream and saw Natalie.

"Oh hey, I was just coming to see you. Can we go inside and talk?" she nodded and we went in.

"Hello Chelsea!" Natalie's mom greeted me with a smile, "I just finished making some hot chocolate, would you like some?"

"Yes please," she gently handed me and Natalie a cup, "Thank you!"

"Anyway lets go into my room and talk." I followed Natalie and sat on her bed, "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"Well, late last night Vaults and I were having a staring contest to decide who would have to sleep on the floor. It was REALLY late at night, and I was tired. I ended up falling asleep during the contest and so did Vaults. I don't know why I feel all funny about it…it was an accident!" I explained.

"Or was it?" I set down my hot chocolate calmly and then nailed her with a pillow not so calmly, "OK…sorry, sorry! After listening to your problems and thinking of pervious problems I have come to a logical conclusion."

"What would that be Dr. Natalie?" We both crossed our legs and stared at each other seriously.

"You like him." I fell over.

"What kinda conclusion is that!?" I shouted.

"A correct conclusion that's what!" Natalie sighed, "Isn't it obvious?"

"It isn't obvious cause I don't like him!" she 'tsked' me.

"You're in denial." Natalie said.

"I am not! How is it obvious? Not that I'm admitting it's obvious!" she laughed.

"Lets see…you hang out with him all the time, you flirt with him unknowingly, and it's clear you think about him whenever you're not with him." My mouth dropped.

"I DO like him, don't I?" she shrugged, "It's not your choice, right?"

"Yep, start thinking…YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES!" She started humming the Jeopardy theme song as I 'searched deeply into my soul'. Topic: Vaults. Lets see…he's nice (I guess), caring (to animals at least), cold, anti-social. Well, when he's with me he can be sweet…and he's cute I must admit.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP I MADE MY DECISION!" she immediately stopped, "You're right…I do like him!"

"Admit it, I'm always right!" I nodded, "Oh and I bet he likes you back!"  
"No, that's impossible!" Natalie shook her head.

"You never know!" she said.

"All I know is living with him for the next season might get awkward." I sighed,

"Maybe I should avoid him for a bit…"

"That's the last thing you should do!" Natalie said, "You need to get used to living with and liking him."

"OK, I'm going to go home and take care of my animals…thanks Natalie!" I gave her a quick hug and left. I ran back to my farm for no reason and disappeared into my pet's house. I caught my breath and walked over to the feeder. I got out a big lump of fodder and placed it in my horse's feeding bin and did the same for my dog. I walked over to my horse and pulled out my brush. While I was brushing my horse I realized she didn't look to happy. I thought for a second and assumed she was sick. I sighed, and left to go buy medicine. I just hope I wouldn't see Eric or Vaults. Of course when I arrived BOTH were there. I didn't feel like following their conversation so I just walked over to the counter and asked for some animal medicine quietly. Mirabel handed me a bottle and I gave her the money and quickly walked out. I soon heard foot steps behind me.

"Hey Chelsea, why did you buy medicine?" it was Vaults.

"Oh, my horse got sick. It's not a problem!" I started to walk again, but he followed me.

"Hey, why'd you run out this morning?" he asked.

"Cause…you were in my bed and it was freakishly awkward." I blurted out.

"Oh…it was an accident, right? So don't let it bother you. It's never going to happen again." I smiled.

"Yea…thanks!"


	12. Chapter 12

Today is Winter 12! Which means it's Sabrina's birthday, which means I have to get her a gift. Which means I should probably go mining. Which means I should probably stop saying which means. I climbed out of bed and searched for my hammer. I threw everything out of the toolbox searching for it, and of course it had to be at the very bottom of the box. I sighed and threw it on to my bed and then changed into my work clothes. I placed the hammer in my rucksack and went outside. I walked to my barn and greeted my cows. They mooed happily as I feed and brushed them. I milked them and then headed off to attend to my chicken. I feed him and got his egg and ran towards my pet's house. I repeated my routine in there and headed towards the mine, but I was stopped by a voice.

"Where are you going?" I turned around and smiled at Vaults.

"It's Sabrina's birthday, so I was going to grab her something from the mine." I explained.

"Mind if I come, I need to give her something to." I nodded and he ran back into the house to grab a hammer. When he came back out we started walking to the mine.

XXXXXXXXX

"Here we are! Obviously…I'm not trying to be Captain Obvious or anything! I just wanted to point out that we're here, cause we're here…" Dang it why must I blabber? Anyway, we walked in and of course with the first step something bad had to happen. That bad thing just HAD to be plummeting down about 30 levels. Which kinda hurt considering all the dang rocks in that cave. We sson landed (him on top of me) and breathed for a few seconds. Then there was a loud, disturbing noise and more rocks fell. Vaults covered me and let the rocks hit him. The falling ceased and we sat there breathing heavily.

"You…alright?" he asked.

"I should be the one asking that!" he rolled away from me.

"I'm fine." Vaults looked at me, "Well? Are you?"

"Yea, but we need to get out of here so I can take care of you!" Pushing some rocks out of my way, I got up outstretched my hand towards Vaults. He took it and I helped him up, "You can walk right?"

"Yeah.." he almost tripped, but I caught him.

"I'm helping you, lean on me." I smiled, "WHEN YOUR NOT STRONG!"

"This isn't a musical…can we get out of here now?" I nodded and we made it off of the huge pile of rocks. I scanned the dark room for a set of stairs (why are there stairs?), but you know it was DARK. I squinted and walked forward. After hearing another grumble things went black.

**Dun dun dun!**

**I'm running low on time so this chappie is short!**

**I'll have the one for today out soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

"MASH POTATOES AND A HALF!" I screamed as I woke up.

"Um…do I want to know?" I blinked. Wait…wasn't Vaults like supposed to be injured?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Vaults asked.

"Yesterday…you got hurt…you must have recovered quickly!" he sighed.

"It wasn't that bad…I just had some bruises and cuts. Sure it still aches, but I'm fine. You got slammed on the head with a rock, and I carried you out." Wait…when did this happen…oh! Must've been when I passed out.

"What? My head feels fine though!" OK…it hurt a little.

"Oh well, now lay back down and get some rest." Since when does he care?

"I feel fine, I've got to go care for my animals!" I tried to get up, but Vaults stopped me.

"I already did that." I tried to think of something else to do so I didn't have to lay here doing nothing.

"I really should go get that book back from Natalie!" He took it out from under the chair he had placed near my bed, "You thought of everything didn't you?"

"Yep, why do you want to get out so badly?" he asked.

"I hate lying around doing nothing, I feel useless. Can I clean the house?" Vaults shook his head.

"Already did that, and you're injured so you shouldn't be doing anything." We sat there glaring at each other. Why does he have to care much? Hey…that's a good question to ask.

"Why do you care so much?" I smiled slyly as he blushed.

"Well…I…um…" I laughed.

"Come on, admit it! We're friends and you care!" he shook his head.

"No…it's just…I…grr…OK. We're friends, happy?" I giggled.

"Definitely!" my stomach grumbled, "Ugh…"

"I get you something…" Vaults walked over to my kitchen.

"Thanks…_friend._" I laughed as he shook his head.

XXXXXXXX

"Dear Diary, this is the fifth hour of my immobility, and life is well…sucking! Vaults is no fun to talk to and he won't even play a little game with me." I said loudly.

"I'm right here you know." Vaults said, frowning.

"I know. I just wanna make my point! All I want to do is play a simple game of I Spy! Is that so hard?" I glared at him and he turned his head away, "I thought so."

"Fine you start…" I thought for a minute.

"I spy with my little eye something…" I searched around the room, "Silver!"

"My hair." I nodded as he rolled his eyes, "I spy with my little eye something annoying…"

"Let me guess…it's me…" I frowned and he nodded, "Well I spy with my little eye something rude!"

"Well I spy with my little eye something dumb!"

"Well I spy with my little eye something lazy!"

"Well I spy with my little eye something stupid!"

"Well I spy with my little eye SOMEONE who can't admit their own feelings!" GEEZ how did a game of I Spy become so dramatic?

"Well I spy with my little eye someone cute, nice, thoughtful, and caring! Who isn't lazy stupid or dumb!" I blushed.

"W-well I spy with my little eye someone sweet, hot, shy, and adorable all in one!" he blushed and we just sat there. It was so awkward, but I don't know what to say. He just called me cute, nice, thoughtful, and caring! Life is confusing! I got off my bed to get comfort food, but he grabbed my wrist.

"You really should lye down." Great, now he can't look me in the eyes…

"I'm hungry I just want to grab som-"

"Do you really mean what you just said?" my eyes widened. Did he? Well, he wouldn't have said them…right?

"Y-yeah…" I watched nervously as Vaults slowly took off his hat. Next thing I knew, we were kissing. Then he put his hat on my head and I gave him a big, genuine smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Today is the totally fabulous Winter 14! Which means I get to hand out chocolate to all the guys on the island! I woke up early so I could get ready and haul the ten pounds of chocolate that I needed into my rucksack. My rustling about woke up Vaults and he gave me a weird look.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm getting ready to hand out chocolate to all the guys on the island, it is Winter 14!" I chucked a piece of chocolate at his head, "Happy Winter Thanksgiving!"

"Guess this is my breakfast." I'm surprised things aren't totally awkward because of our little kiss yesterday!

"Well see ya later!" I walked towards the door, expecting him to follow. "Well?"

"Well what?" I sighed as he frowned in confusion.

"Aren't you going to ask to come along?" Geez, do I have to spell it out for him?

"No, I don't feel like watching you give chocolate to people I hate. I would much rather sleep." Vaults covered himself up and pretended to snore.

"You're so confusing.." I mumbled as I walked out the door. My first stop: Natalie's house. I walked slowly, considering it was still 6:30 in the morning. Then my mind began to wonder as usual. So Vaults definitely wasn't lying how he felt about me, but he seems to have forgotten about that dumb kiss! I know I want to date him now, but he's leading me on some wild goose chase! Suddenly, I felt myself falling.

"Wow, hey there Chelsea!" I looked up and saw Natalie. I guess I was leaning on her door, and she opened it.

"Oh hey, I came to gave you and Taro chocolate." I explained, getting up.

"This is Winter Thanksgiving! Girls give chocolates to GUYS! Why would you give me some?" I smirked.

"You know you could pass as a guy!" Natalie frowned as I began to laugh.

"Anyway, where is the old man?" I looked over her shoulder and searched for Taro.

"He's in my room, come on in." I walked into Natalie's room with a big smile plastered on my face.

"Oh Taroooo, you know what today is don't you?" I asked. Man I love messing with this old man.

"Winter Thanksgiving!" he cheered.

"Yes, and I have a special chocolate just for you my love!" I winked at him and handed him a normal chocolate bar,

"Why thank you, I'll see you tonight!" We both laughed and when I turned to Natalie her mouth almost touched the ground. Which made me laugh harder.

"I am not going to ask!" she shook her head and I walked out. I gave another wave to Taro, and excused myself. My next stop would be Mirabel's shop to give some to Eric. Which no matter how much I didn't want to, I had to. I didn't want to see rude! I briskly walked over to Mirabel's shop and threw open the door, "HERE YOU GO ERIC!" I tossed the chocolate in and ran out. Smooth, aren't I? Yeah, I know I am. So, anyway, next I got to go give big old Ganon some chocolate. I ran in their quickly and gave Ganon his chocolate. He smiled and gave me 20 free lumber, which definitely made me smile! I bowed and walked out, but not before waving to Eliza. I snuck into Chen's shop, they were in the back luckily. So I creeped in and tackled Charlie. He giggled and held his hands out pleadingly. Which I couldn't resist, so I handed him one and threw on at his sleeping father. That woke him up, but he still thanked me. I then walked over to the Inn and handed chocolates to the owner and all the male guests. There also was two sweet little babies in there and I couldn't help but break one in half and hand it to each of them. After going around the whole island and giving out all my chocolate I was totally worn out. I opened the door to my home and passed out onto the floor.

"Aw, are you all worn out from giving idiots chocolate?" Vaults asked.

"Shut up." I got up and ploped down on my bed, frowning.

"Wow, is something wrong?" Like he cares.

"No." I lied.

"That's a lie." Dang…he's good.

"Well, it's not like you really care. You seemed to yesterday, but now you don't. So I guess I could tell you tomorrow if the pattern is going where I think it is." I said rudely.

"Hey! You're the one that's going up and down, not me! I'd be perfectly fine dating you!" He covered his mouth.

"Why didn't you say that sooner?" I shouted.

"I friggin' kissed you! Isn't that obvious enough that I love you?" I smiled as he blushed and frowned.

"Yes, I'm sorry…" I ran over to him and gave him a random hug. After a few seconds I felt him wrap his arms around me. I smiled to myself and snuggled closer to him.


	15. Chapter 15

"WHOOOO COUNTDOWN TO CHRISTMAS STARTS IN 5…4…3…2…1!" I taped a sign on the wall near my bed that said '10 days until Christmas'.

"Must you be so noisy…" I heard Vaults mumble.

"Well, now that there are only ten more days until Christmas, you're going to have to get used to the noise!" I pulled a kazoo out of the air (Well I actually found in my Christmas Box) and started blowing on it, "Isn't this exciting?"

"No, it's not." He put his pillow on top of his head, probably trying to block out the noise.

"Oh no, I will not have this in my house!" I sat on him and grabbed the pillow from him, "You need to get in your Christmas spirit, Scourge!"

"1. What's a Scourge? 2. Get off me." Vaults said, glaring at me.

"Not until you decide to try harder to get into the Christmas spirit!" I told him, crossing my arms.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Cause you love me and I'm adorable." I said simply.

"True…you're very persuasive. I'll try, but only for you!" I smiled in triumphant and got off him.

"Hey, during the summer I promised the girls we would have a celebratory Ten Days Til Christmas sleepover. Are you okay with that?" I asked sweetly.

"I really don't want squealing girls to keep me up all night. Maybe I'll go to Danny's place for the night." Vaults said.

"Oh come one it'll be fun, and it'll get into the Christmas spirit!" he frowned.

"Fine, I'll stay." I smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Natalie!" I greeted as I walked into her house.

"Hi. Are we having a sleep over tonight or what?" She remembered?

"You remembered?" she nodded, "Well, yea we are."

"What is your little boyfriend going to be there?" Wait…how does she know we're dating?

"Wait…how do you-"

"I know things." I frowned and took a step backward, "Hey, I believe that as your best friend I have a right to know these things!'

"What ever you say stalker." Natalie frowned.

"Oh well, I'm going to run through town screaming the news." OK…you do that Natalie. Wait, what?

"Oh, no your not!" she ran towards the door and I chased her.

"HEY EVERYONE CHELSEA AND VAULTS ARE IN L-O-V-E LOVE!" Oh great! Everyone just happened to be standing outside at the moment. I literally mean EVERYONE. What was this, a town meeting?

"Girls quiet down, you're interrupting our town meeting. We just started discussing what you shouted anyway!" OH MY CUCUMBER IN TOOTHPASTE! Does everyone in the whole freakin' world know?

"How do all of you know? This happened yesterday night!" I shouted.

"We read your diary." Everyone said in unison.

"How did you even get it?" Seriously, do mole people get it for them?

"Mole people." WHAT THE FUDGE IN A BARREL!?

"You've got to be kidding me!" they all started laughing (thank pie it was a joke), "Oh and girls, sorry Taro you aren't included, come to my place for a sleepover tonight!"

"OK!" The girls shouted back as I stomped off.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Vaults's POV

"Christmas cookies?"

"Check."

"Table thrown out window." Why did we do that?

"Unfortunately, check."

"Window fragments cleaned up."

"Check."

"So there is room for them to sleep?"

"Yep."

"Alright, that's all we need!" Chelsea said with a big smile. Then there was a knock on the door and she went to get it.

"Hey Chelsea there is a table in the back of your house." Lilli said calmly as she walked in. Which I don't know how someone could react calmly to that, "Oh, you seem to have broken your poor window to!"

"Oh we threw the table out the window to make room for you guys!" Chelsea explained.

"Sweet…oh cookies!" Lilli rushed over to the counter and grabbed a cookie.

"Hey guys!" Julia came in the house with a bright, radiant smile on her face.

"Hi Jewels! Want a cookie?" Chelsea asked.

"Heck yes!" Lilli tossed her one, and she devoured it.

"I don't think I'm going to live through tonight." I said aloud.

"You'll be fine Princess!" I can't believe she still calls me that…

"No I won't. I'm surrounded by insane girls who think it's cool to throw a table out the window." I whispered to her.

"So you think I'm insane to don't you?" I frowned.

"No…I wasn't referring to you." She sighed and I began to kiss her, hoping it would make her feel better.

"AWWWWW LOOOKIE!" I heard Julia and Lilli squeal. I quickly stepped away from Chelsea as Natalie and Sabrina stepped in.

"Aw lookie what?" Natalie asked as she tossed something at Chelsea.

"Nothing!" I shouted before Lilli and Julia could comment.

"Oh, you brought my book back. Thank you!" Chelsea put the book on her shelf and all the girls sat in the middle of the room. I went over to my sleeping area to try and get some sleep.

"So, how is everyone?" Chelsea asked.

"Super duper fantastic! I fell like I'm in heaven!" I heard Julia say.

"Why?" they all asked.

"Oh, I must have forgot to tell everyone the big news!" is she getting married?

"Big news?"

"Pierre got down on one knee and…"

"Yes?"

"Held out…"

"Yes?"

"A BRAND NEW GOLDEN FRYING PAN! I COULD'VE DIED!" I heard all the girl fall back, and I have to admit I'm a little surprised myself. Then again this is Pierre…I don't think he's getting married anytime soon.

"Wonderful Julia…but we aren't here to listen to stories about kindergarteners giving you golden frying pans. We want the juicy stuff." There was silence, "She's blushing! Something must've happened!"

"No…nothing happened! We should be asking Chelsea about Vaults though!" Great, now they're going to talk about me…don't they know I'm awake?

"Lets check if he's awake first." I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to sleep, "OK, he's asleep. Start talking Chelsea!"

"OK…well." I started feeling a little drowsy and fell asleep before I could catch anything.


	16. Chapter 16

I smiled in victory as I scanned the room. As each person fell asleep I gave them a make over. I painted their arms, face, legs, basically anything exposed! My smile grew as I saw Vaults stir and then wake up.

"Morning _hun._" I gave him a wink and his eyes fell on his arms. To raise his Christmas spirit I colored one arm red and the other green.

"What the heck? Did you do this?" I nodded and he got up to chase after me. I didn't get very far because I tripped over a sleeping Natalie. That was gonna wake her up. She quickly spotted her arms and growled when she saw that I wrote I love Danny everywhere. Apparently me, Taro, and her mom were the only people who knew about that. So I'm probably dead.

"CHELSEA YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I knew I was psychic!

"Make that dead twice!" Vaults almost shouted.

"No wait…THREE TIMES!" Lilli came out of nowhere and tackled me. I had removed her makeup and made her look like a clown.

"Are the other two awake because I don't think I can live through dieing five times!" I cried.

"Oh, we're just gonna wash it off and forget about it, right Sabrina?" Julia asked.

"Yeah." She gave a shy nod and they went to the sink and help one another.

"Yay! I'm only gonna die three times!" Natalie and Lilli laughed and then the four of us entered an all out totally intense serious mature…TICKLE FIGHT TO THE DEATH!

"Oh my gosh, I'm 21 and I'm having a tickle fight with a bunch of girls." Vaults said after a minute. He got up and went over to wash his arms off.

"I think we should wash off our arms to…" the other two got up and followed him.

"Oh, your faces to!" the six of them simultaneously let out a sigh, "Have fun duckiest!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Bye guys! See ya soon!" I waved off all my guests, "Well we really should get the table back in the house…I need it."

"We're taking it through the door this time." Vaults told me with a stern look on his face.

"I know. I don't want to hurt my poor window further." I said with a frown.

"What are we going to do about that? It's cold in here with that open space." We both thought for a minute.

"I guess I could ask Taro about it…." I pondered.

"Whatever…lets concentrate on the table first." I nodded and we went out of the house and to the back, "We'll lift it up and see if it fits in the door."

"OK! 1…2…3…" We lifted up the table and slowly brought it around to the front of my house. We then dropped it and I opened the door. "It's not going to fit."

"We'll make this work. We'll just turn it on its side." I nodded and went back over. We managed to fit the table in and put it back where it belongs, "Well now that we have alone time..."

"Perv!" he frowned and plopped down on my bed, "I know what we can do!"

"What?" he asked.

"We should go to the top of the mountain." I told him.

"And do what?" I climbed on my bed and snuggled near him, "Look who the pervert is now."

"It's only OK when I do it!" I smiled, "Anyway, I just wanted to go up there because it's so pretty. Especially with the snow falling and everything."

"Yea…you're right." He pushed me off, "OK, we can go."

"What was that for?" Seriously, why did he just push me off?

"You were in my way, _hun_." He winked as I stuck my tongue out, "Bundle up it's cold out."

"Yes mother." I grabbed my jacket and started to head towards the door.

"You are not going out in that." I turned around and gave Vaults a 'You're kidding right?' look, "I'm not kidding. I will not have you freeze to death out there."

"Aw that's sweet! This is the only jacket I have though." I searched the room, "Oh, I have a lighter weight jacket I could wear!"

"Take my scarf to." I smiled and gladly took his big warm scarf. I threw it around my neck messily.

"I don't think this how I wear it." Vaults half smiled and fixed it for me.

"There, now you have permission to leave." He kissed my forehead and we walked out.

"OH MY MAYONAISE COVERED CAT!" I yelled as I ran over to one of my cows that had decided to go for a stroll, "GET BACK IN THE BARN!"

"Don't you have a bell?" A bell? Why would I need that?

"No…why?" I asked.

"Cause that is what you use to call your animals in and out of the barn…" Great…maybe I can push her back in. I ran over to my cow.

"Hey sweetie, it's time to go in the barn!" I tried to push her gently, but she mooed angrily, "Please?"

"I'm gonna grab a bell from my bag!" THANK YOU VAULTS! I'm so glad to have an animal trader living with me. I smiled as he walked in the house and came back out with a shiny, golden bell, "Here."

"Thank you! Do you know I love you?" he rolled his eyes and I rang the bell.

"You have to ring it near the barn door." Oh…that makes sense. I ran over to the barn and ran it again. This time the cow went into the barn.

"YAY!" I dropped the bell and hugged Vaults, "You're the best!"

"Whatever." Vaults still wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He lowered his head near my ear and whispered, "I love you."

"Pervert~" Vaults immediately jumped back.

"What is with you today?" I giggled and took his hand.

"Lets go!" Vaults nodded and we walked of into the sunset!

Just kidding! It's only noon anyway!

"Are you cold?" Vaults asked.

"No, I'm fine!" I reassured him.

"Are you sure? You can always have my jacket, or I can run in and get you another sweater." I sighed.

"I'm fine. Oh look it's Taro!" I let go of Vaults's hand and ran over to the old man, "Hey Taro do you know how I can fix my window?"

"You could ask Chen to order you a new one, and Ganon could install it." Wow…he's smart!

"OK, thanks!" Vaults caught up with me and we continued our walk.

XXXXXXXXX

"Yay! We finally got here!" It took about forever and a half to get to the top of mountain and I was pleased to finally be here.

"I'm gonna lie down and die now." Vaults fell on the ground, "You sure you aren't cold?"

"Yes!" I answered for the millionth time today as I plopped down next to him, "Isn't the view so pretty?"

"Yeah…" we both stared in silence as the snow fell in the gray sky. I looked at my watch.

"Wow! It's 3 'o clock! I wonder why it took so long…" Vaults sighed.

"Maybe because you had to stop and talk to everyone and look at everything." He answered.

"I was just taking a little time to appreciate nature and chat with the wonderful people on the island." I glared at him, "You're no better! You were so flirting with Alisa!"

"Was not!" he fought back.

"Oh you so was!" We glared at each other for a minute.

"Why are we fighting?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's our strange way of showing affection!" Vaults looked like he was actually seriously thinking about it…YAY!

"No." I frowned. He moved closer to me and gave me a slow, long, wonderful, fabulous, heavenly, kiss, "That's how we show our affection."

"YAY! I want more of affection!" He smiled.

_Three hours later…_

"We're still here, did you know that?" I asked Vaults. He just rolled his eyes and ignored the question, "I'M TIRED!"

"Then we might as well head home cause so you can talk to the people and plants." I frowned.

"I think I'm just gonna sleep here tonight." I closed my eyes and started to snore like he did.

"Chelsea…get up." I shook my head.

"You have to carry me home!" he sighed.

"You're hopeless." When I felt myself going up I knew he had given in. My eyes shot open and I smiled evilly.

"Thank you Mommy!" I closed my eyes again and actually fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

"ACHOOOO!" I grabbed a tissue and blew my nose loudly, "Ugh I don'tz feel gooed…"

"I told you to wear more." Vaults said, handing me a fresh cup of hot chocolate.

"Oh sh-ACHOO!" he handed me a tissue and I blew loudly again, "Fis sucks! It's Alisa's birfday andz I can't do anyfing!"

"Oh well, you're staying in bed all day. She can come over, you're not moving." That gives me an idea!

"Gimme the phone!" Maybe it works!

"OK…" he handed it to me, "Do you need the church number?"

"How did you know I was going to call them?" I asked.

"Well it is Alisa's birthday and she works in the church. Here." Vaults handed me a slip of paper with the number on it.

"Wait…how'd you get this?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Alisa gave it to me." SHE WHAT?

"Oh really! YOU'RE CHEATING ON MEZ ALFREADY?" he frowned.

"Why would I do that?" Awwww, that's sweet, "Well she is kind of cute…"  
"HEY!" I slapped him.

"I'm kidding." Vaults leaned in and gave me some 'affection' (insert wink here).

"OKz, you're forgiven." He smiled and I dialed the number.

"Hello this is the church, Alisa speaking." Geez, she's all smancey fancy.

"Hey Alisa…ACHOOO…tis is Chlesea. Can you comez down to my house?" Vaults handed me another tissue and while I was blowing Alisa said something I didn't catch, "Whaf was tat?"

"I said sure. I'll be right there." I said goodbye and hung up.

"I needz affection!" Vaults shook his head.

"Now that we have a guest coming over, you get none." I frowned.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Cause it's awkward!" Vaults answered.

"Please?" I begged.

"No way, pervert." Well then we're gonna have to do this the hard way.

"OW!"

"What? Are you alright?" I shook my head.

"I think there is a eyelash in my eye! Get it out please!" Vaults leaned a little closer.

"I don't see it…" Idiot.

"Get closer!" Our noses we're now touching.

"There is nothing in there." He said.

"I know." I whispered as a smile grew on his face. Vaults leaned in to kiss me, but I moved my head away.

"What was that for?" Vaults asked.

"ACHOO! Well, dow dat we have a guest co-" I was interrupted by Vaults lips being placed on my own.

"Um…did I come at a bad time?" we broke apart quickly and turned our attention to Alisa.

"No…tis cool." I said with a nervous laugh, "ACHOOO!"

"Oh my you're really sick! It's a good thing I brought some homemade soup!" Alisa said showing off her big bowl of soup.

"Did you make it?" I asked with a few coughs.

"No…Natalie's mother was making it as I walked by. I just happened to smell it and asked if I could take some to you." I smiled, "Oh, you probably want to eat this now!"

"Maybe!" We both giggled as she handed me the bowl, "Happy Birfday by the…the…ACHOO!"

"Why do you have to sneeze every two seconds?" Vaults asked, handing me another tissue.

"I don'tz know!" I blew my nose angrily (if that is possible).

"I'm going to take care of you're animals while you two do whatever girls do." Vaults told me, jumping of the end of my bed.

"We u-" Vaults covered my mouth.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." I bite his hand and he quickly pulled it away.

"Whatever." I stuck my tongue out and stuck his middle finger at me as he walked out.

"I've never seen such a…unique…relationship before…" I giggled.

"That's just how we show our affection!" We laughed.

"Well what about what you were…um…you know…doing as I walked in?" Alisa asked shyly.

"You saw nothing." She giggled again, "How are thing-ACHOOO!"

"Oh my! Here's a tissue!" Alisa quickly grabbed one and handed it to me. I blew my nose like a trumpet and we both began to laugh. Well then I kind of…choked. We calmed down and chatted while I took tiny spoonfuls of soup.

"AHHH!"

"Whaf was that?" I asked as Alisa ran to the hole that is supposed to be a window.

"You're horse is chasing Vaults…" she answered.

"Oh…I don't fink he'll be able to outruns him. Oh bell!" I blew my nose again and giggled as I heard Vaults shriek again. Alisa frown and ran out to help him.

"GRAB THE BELL!"

"Bell?"

"YEA IT'LL DISTRA-"

"Oh my Harvest Goddess are you okay?" my ears perked up and I dragged myself out of bed and out the door. Vaults hadn't been paying attention and accidentally tripped over a rock. My horse was trying to stick his nose in his pocket. Vaults was pushing him away and tried to get up, but my horse nudged him back down. Vaults slipped out of his vest and got up.

"Chelsea get back inside!" Ignoring him, I ran over to his vest, "Chelsea!"

"Wait a-ACHOO!" I gently whispered to my horse and grabbed the vest. I searched the pocket and pulled out a small box, "I wonder what this is?"

"Don't open that!" Vaults shouted, grabbing it from me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter, get back inside before you freeze to death!" I crossed my arms in resistance.

"Not until I get to see what is in that box!" I wonder if it's for me…maybe it's not for me and that's why he doesn't want to show me!

"I'll give it to when we get inside." I smiled and got off the snow-covered ground, "You need to change your clothes now."

"As long as I get the box!" I ran in and locked my door.

"Um…" I heard Alisa mumble.

"Let me change my clothe-ACHOO!" I wiped my mouth of with my sleeve and grabbed some clothes. After quickly changing into them I opened the door. Vaults walked in and grabbed my hand. He dragged me over to my bed and told me sit down. I obeyed him and he took a seat at the end of my bed.

"This isn't anything special or nice. I just found this really pretty stone, and I know your favorite color is red so…here." Vaults stuffed a box in my hand. I slowly opened it and smiled widely as I saw a small ring. The stone was a dark red, but it was sort of shining. I squealed, it was absolutely perfect, "Let me see if it fits."

"OK…" he gently took the box from me and took the ring out. He was about to slip it onto my finger…

"ACHOOO!" Vaults flung back, obviously surprised by my loud sneeze. The ring went flying and landed on the floor somewhere.

"I'll find it!" Alisa dove onto the floor and searched for it, "Found it!"

"Really?" she sighed.

"Never mind..." she continued to crawl around. She searched under the small table near my bed, "FOUND IT!" We heard a thump and the end table jerked up.

"Alisa?" Vaults got up and walked over to the table, "Crap…"

"Fhat" She probably hit her head, right?

"She went up to hard and hit her head on the table, and kind of knocked herself out…" Great…I got Alisa to knock herself out on her birthday, "I'll bring her to Natalie's mom…she will know what to do." In the end, Alisa was perfectly fine and we all went back to my place. Vaults tried to bake a cake and the oven caught on fire. Then, after we put it out, we played some weird games and talked all day. Before Alisa left late that night she said this was the best birthday she ever had. Which definitely made my day.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up to some very loud, low coughing. I looked on the floor and quickly spotted the source: Vaults.

"You little bi-"

"Watch your language little missy!" I smiled, "I feel a lot better today!"

"Whatever…you're the one that got me sick in the first place." he frowned.

"I love you to!" I giggled and stared admiringly at the perfect ring he had given to me yesterday.

"Are you talking to the ring or-ACHOO!" I handed him a tissue.

"I'll make you some soup." I jumped out of bed and ran over to my kitchen. I searched for some soup ingredients. I had stuff for broth, but my only veggie was carrots. I know from experience that Vaults doesn't like carrots. I have to have something he likes though…he likes chocolate and milk and porridge. So maybe I should try chocolate soup! That sounds yummy just thinking about it! I threw all the ingredients into the pot and waited a few seconds for a bowl of soup to magically pop out. I smiled as it popped out and landed in my hands. It looked like chocolate syrup! I giggled and walked back over to Vaults, "Here you go!"

"Uh…thanks?" he coughed into his sleeve and took the soup from me.

"Oh, here's a spoon!" I handed it to him and waited nervously as he slowly lifted the soup to mouth. Vaults blew on it for a few seconds and then looked up at me.

"Why are you watching me?" he asked.

"I want to know if you like it!" he sighed and slurped up the soup. After a few seconds his violet eyes went wide with disgust.

"WHAT DID YOU PUT IN HERE!" He shouted.

"It's chocolate soup! I know you like chocolate so I thought you would maybe like it in you're soup!" Vaults glared at me and let out another sneeze.

"That's sweet of you to try, but next time stick to the recipe." I nodded and went over to the bookshelf.

"I'm going to read you a Christmas story!" I picked up my favorite picture book and sat down next to him.

"Do you really have to?" Vaults asked, irritated.

"Yes, yes I do." I flipped open the book, "Once upon a time there was a lonely princess named Cabbage."

"Cabbage?" Vaults looked over my shoulder at the book, "Wow, it really is Cabbage…"

"Yes, so anyway. Every Christmas Cabbage's father would lock her up in the highest tower in the castle. To make sure she couldn't wear the pretty dresses she wanted to, or dance at the Christmas Ball like she dreamed of doing every year. This made Cabbage-"

"Are you sure it isn't pronounced differently?" Oh. My. Small pox.

"Yes, I'm sure. Get over it. Now where was I…oh yes. This made Cabbage very sad because Christmas used to be her favorite night, until she turned thirteen. When she came to that age, her father would lock her up in fear that she would fall in love with a boy at the ball and be whisked away. Which sometimes she wanted to be true-"

"Why are you reading this to me?" Can't he shut up for two seconds?

"I'm reading it because it's my favorite book and you're my favorite person! OK…lets see…there we are! Cabbage always hoped that a boy would come and take her away to a better place, but that had never happened in all her years. So she wasn't expecting it to happen this year. Well, she expected a lot of things that went on that day not to happen. She sighed a bored sigh as she sat in the tower doing nothing. After a few minutes though, she heard a sound outside."

"It's a prince right?" Ignoring him, I returned to reading the story.

"The door slammed open and a handsome boy came in. He told her that he was here to save her, and not to fear. Cabbage smiled and asked the boy's name. He said his name was Apple. Apple picked Cabbage up and carried her out of the tower. He set her upon his mighty horse and took her to the Christmas Ball. In the end, the king was happy that Cabbage had found such a fine man, and they lived happily ever after."

"That was boring." I smacked Vaults on the arm. That is the greatest story ever!

"You're mean!" I crossed my arms and 'hmphed'.

"I'm sorry, I was kidding." he said gently, "I love you."

"OK!" I giggled and was about to kiss him, but then I remebered he was sick so I ducked.

"Hey!" I laughed.

"I don't want to get a one day cold again!"he sighed, "Don't be sad Princess!"

"Don't call me that…" Vaults said grumpily.

"Ok…hun!" I laughed again and got up, "I'm going to get you some real food."

"Thank you darling." Vaults lied back down and covered himself up.

"You called me 'darling'! YAY!" I smiled really big. I walked over to my kitchen and threw some bread in the toaster. After waiting a few minutes for it to pop out, I put some jam on it and walked over to Vaults, "Here you go!"

"Whatever. ACHOO!" Vaults blew his noses and then took the toast from me.

"Enjoy!" I looked at him for a second, something was different. I couldn't put my finger one what it was.

"You're thinking out loud, and I'm not wearing my hat."Oh…woops.

"Oh yeah! You look cute without it!" Vaults blushed, "No need to blush Pretty Boy."

"Whatever." he bite into his toast, "Hey you're food is edible this time."

"HEY!" he laughed and I grabbed the other piece of toast, "Now you don't get to eat all of it!"

"Oh-ACHOOO!" I jumped back at the loud sneeze.

"Geez, boy you can sneeze!" Vaults glared at me as I let out a laugh

"Don't get grumpy!" I told him, waving my finger in front of his face, "I'll leave the house so you can get some sleep, OK?"

"Thank you." he said, shoving the toast in his mouth. After couging a few times and blowing his nose he went back to sleep.

"Bye!" I shouted before running out. Today is Winter 18…that means one more week until Christmas! I really should start decorating the house soon. Get a tree, put out the lights, decorate the tree….all that good stuff! I walked into my pet's house and feed and petted everyone. While humming a cheerful tune I walked into my barn only to find Danny.

"Hey Chelsea! I decided to help you out today! Maybe we can hang out to?" I lauged and nodded. Danny gave me a big smile and asked where to get the food from. I spent much of my morning showing Danny how to take care of my farm, but we both enjoyed it.

"Now that we've done your stuff, wanna see if who can catch more fish?" Danny asked.

"Oh yeah, let me grab my rod." I snuck into my house, careful not to disturb Vaults. I got it and tip toed out the house, "Lets go!"

"Alright, I bet I'm going to win though!" he teased.

"Well you have an unfair advantage!" I shouted.

"I'll do it with one arm tied behind back, and stilll win! I got a pretty big fish that way once…" Danny bragged.

"OK, you use one arm and we'll see how amazing you are!" We both laughed and walked towards the beach.

"What are you doing for Christmas Danny?" I asked.

"Oh…I'm not sure actually." WHAT? I thought he would be spending it with Natalie and her folks, but I guess I was wrong.

"Why don't you come to my place for Christmas?" Danny smiled.

"That sounds wonderful, Chelsea! Why don't we have one big Christmas party?" he suggested wisely.

"That's a great idea!" I told him, "We could invite Natalie, Lilli, Julia, Sabrina, and E-E-Eric!"

"Who is E-E-Eric?" Danny said in a mocking tone.

"You know who I mean!" He laughed and nodded.

"Oh I packed us some lunch if you get hungry while we're done here!" Danny told me.

"Aw, thanks. You really took you're time to plan this out didn't you?" I asked.

"Kind of, we haven't hung out in awhile so I wanted everything to be perfect!" After Danny said this, I gave him a big smile. We raced each other to a beach, and I won that at least. I took a deep breath and walked over to the dock, pulling out my fishing rod. I cast it into the water a little clumsily if that's possible. I sat there for awhile, my full concentration on the water. I soon felt a bite and began to pull, but the darn fish was too strong (I guess…). Danny noticed this and ran over to help me. We both pulled as hard as we could, and after awhile we got it out. I was so anxious when I saw it coming out of the water, I was dying to know what it was. My face fell when a bicycle came out though, "That's definitely going to be the catch of the day!"

"Shut up Danny!" We draggged the bike up to the dock and Danny carried it over to his house, "What are you doing?"

"This is a priceless memory! I'm gonna put it near some of my big fish!" I smiled, Danny really is a sweet boy.

"Ok, while you're doing that I'm gonna catch fifty fish!" I shouted. I sat back down and threw it out again. I awaited patiently for a bite, but I had no luck. Danny had come out and took a seat next to me by the time I caught one piece of trash, "Hey Danny?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"Why is there trash in the ocean?" Seriously? How do I always end up catching trash? It doesn't seem right to me!

"I'm not sure actually." Danny though about it for a minute, "Maybe there are garbage trucks falling into the ocean every night!"

"Don't be an idiot!" I was about to say something, but I was interupted by my growling stomach.

"No need to worry like I said I brought lunch!" Danny showed off his big white smile and handed me a small box.

"Good, cause boy am I hungry!" I took the small box and opened it up, "Holy geeze, you cook some good looking sushi Danny!"

"Why tahkn you Madamoiselle!" he said, bowing while sitting.

"That's one messed up bow." we both laughed and dug into the perfectly cooked sushi. I ate mine up pretty fast, and Danny and I began to talk about things that had happened recently.

_Many hours later…_

"Well, reel it in contest is over!" Danny said as the sun began to set, "Count you're fish!"

"One…OK I'm done!" I said cheerfully. I must be some garbage magnet cause that is all I had caught today. Which pissed me off, but atleast the ocean was clean!

"Wait I'm still counting." I pinched him.

"As long as you have more than one, you win!" Danny stared at me for a second and then laughed.

"I told you I could catch more with one arm tied behind my back, but I have to give you credit for the bike." I started to laugh to, which turned into somewhat of a snort. I said goodbye to Danny, picked up my fish, and walked home. Even if Vaults was still sick, today was a pretty awesome day!


	19. Chapter 19

"Whooo it's tomorrow! Are you still sick Vaults?" I nearly shouted as I woke up.

"I feel a lot better actually." Vaults answered.

"Good, cause we're decorating today! So get you're working clothes on!" I said merrily as I got up and skipped into the bathroom.

"Whatever you say…" I heard him get up from behind me and groan. I just shrugged it off and entered my bathroom. I turned on the shower and took off my clothes. I got into the warm tub and began to clean myself. I hadn't taken a bath since I had gotten sick, and I felt disgusting! I began to hum a tune and put shampoo in my hair when I heard the door open.

"Vaults?" I heard a grunt in reply and sighed, "Perv."

"Hey, I need the bathroom to so get over it." Someone is a little grumpy!

"Whatever, just don't come in the shower." I heard a sigh and continued to clean.

"Why do we need to decorate?" Vaults asked.

"It's part of the Christmas spirit!" I answered cheerfully, "We have to put up some garland, a mistletoe, lights, and I have a whole bunch of other decorations to!"

"What's a garland and mistletoe?" Must I explain everything?

"Garland is like Christmas tree strips! Mistletoe is a small plant we hang up. When two people walk under it they have to kiss!" I smirked, "Though you don't need mistletoe as an excuse to kiss me."

"…" He knows he wants to.

"You know you want to." I said, winking even though he couldn't see me.

"You know you want to, too." Vaults said. I turned off the water and wrapped my towel around myself before stepping out of the shower, "Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes please." I got on my tiptoes and kissed him quickly before he walked out. I finished drying and threw on some clothes that we're lying around in the bathroom. I walked out and saw Vaults already changed and sorting through my box, "You must really want to decorate!"

"No I'm just…curious…that's all!" Vaults picked up some garland.

"That would be our garland!" I sat near him and dug into the box, "Oh snowglobes!"

"Hey, I have a few of those back home." Vaults muttered, "What is this dinky little thing?"

"Mistletoe!" I leaned over the box and kissed him. When I broke off he quickly pulled me back in, he eventually backed off though, "I knew you would enjoy that decoration."

"Shut up, you like it to." I smirked.

"I'm not afraid to admit that though." I giggled and took it from him. I though of where I could put it, and I finally decided that hanging it on the top of the door would be the best. I grabbed some garland and started stringing it all around our…I mean my house. I found the perfect vacant shelf to set it on and that's exactly where I put it. Vaults smiled warmly and decided to string some lights through the garland. I placed my snowglobes on the shelf to complete it and then smiled at our work, "It's missing something!"

"What?" I ran over to the box and looked through it. There it is! TINSEL! I grabbed the bag and went of the the shelf. I handed Vaults some and we spread it out all over the shelf. I nodded in apporval and thought about what to do next. I puled out a couple other giant Christmas boxes and looked through them. I spotted some big red bells that would be perfect to hang above the kitchen ware. I looked for a suction cup, but of course they had to be at the bottom. I got up and ran over to the kitchen, and tried to reach over my kitchen ware. I falied miserably though even if I jumped. I jumped again and felt a pair of arms lift me up, Vaults's arms obviously. I giggled and placed the sunction cup then bells on the wall, "Perfect."

"Yep." He put me down, but didn't let go of my waist. I squirmed around to face him and smiled, "Where should we put my nut crackers?"

"Depends what those are." he answered.

"Come here I'll show you." I snuck out of his arms and walked over to my box, "They're like mini soldiers only you can crack nuts open with them! I think they're mostly used for decorations nowadays though."

"OK, we can place them…" We both scanned the room, "How about we put one on your bed table?"

"Good idea!" I took a medium sized one and placed him near my bed. This one is my favorite because he doesn't look like a soldier. He's actually dressed up like a bar and holding a jar of honey. I'm glad to know I can sleep near him every night now, "Since there is more room on the shelf why don't you pick a few small ones out and put them on there?"

"OK." Vautls quietly picked out three and placed each one in between a pair of snow globes.

"Very nice!" I commented, Vaults just rolled his eyes and searched through the box for some lights, "We should hang some on the walls going all around the room!"

"OK, I'll do that." Vaults busied himself with figuring out how to posisition them. I stared at him for awhile and started to laugh. He was trying so hard, it was adorable! I never expected our first Christmas together to be this great! In fact…I never expected to be spending Christmas as a couple let alone with each other! I smiled as he fell over. After helping him up I went over to my boxes. I wonder what I should put out next. I found my four giant bows and decided to wrap those around my bed posts. Glancing back over at Vaults, a smile palyed across my lips. He had finally decided how he wanted the lights to hang and he had arranged them very well so far. Vaults turned towards me and smiled and I could've sworn my heart skipped a few beats. He hardly ever smiles so it's amazing when he does.

"That looks great!" I gave him a thumbs up and continued with my own work. I pulled out some of my old Christmas crafts and placed them all around the room, "I have to put out Mister Plushie Santa to!" I grabbed my big stuffed Santa and desperatley searched for a special spot to put him in.

"What is that?" Vaults asked from across the room.

"Oh…Vaults meet Santa! Santa meet Vaults! You two are going to be good friends!" I smiled and continued my search. I was extremely happy to find an open spot near my book shelf, so without hesitation I set him there. I giggled and ran back over to the box. It was so much fun to decorate, especially around Christmas time!

"I need to put some pointsettas out!" I grabbed my pointsetta garland and placed it all around my kitchen counter, "Wondeful! Now I need some holly berries…" I ran over and dove back into my box. I pulled out my precious holly berries and put them at the ends of the shelves on the book shelf. I stepped back and after nodding went to get a mini tree and place it somewhere. I carefully lifted the oldest one out of the third box and looked around the room. I could place one plain one on my kitchen counter, one with ornaments as a centerpiece for the table, one with lights on the desk I had purchased in the fall, and the one I was holding now (that would soon have ornaments and lights on it) on my window sill by the door. Smiling at my perfect plan, I placed the tree I was holding back into the box and grabbed the plain one. I walked over to the counter, careful not to drop it. When I got there I gently placed it and began to mess with the branches. Once I was satisfied, I looked back at Vaults who was still messing with the lights. I laughed again at his attempt and turned back to my trees. I grabbed a box filled with small ornaments, picked up the tree, and walked over to the table. After taking a seat I opend the box and began to place ornaments on the small tree. All the snowman, Santas, and candies looked so cute on it, that a squeal escaped from my mouth. Vaults looked over at me and I gave him a small wave. I pushed my tree into the middle of the table and walked back over to the box. I pulled out another small tree and strung some white lights around it. I put it on my desk and plugged it into a nearby outlet. I smiled and ran back over to the box and decorated the last tree. After putting it in its rightful place I looked around the room. Vautls had put lights up and they looked great! I still had a few things to put out, but after the tree tommorrow we would be good to go!


	20. Chapter 20

**Short and rushed because I'm low on time and I'm hungry!**

"ARE YOU READY TO GET A CHRISTMAS TREEEE!" I shouted in a low voice at Vaults.

"Wow…wait what?" He shouted, waking up.

"Well, it is five days until Christmas so we kind of need a tree!" I told him.

"Oh…yeah we have to decorate it. Isn't there a festival today though?" Vaults asked.

"Yeah, finding a Christmas tree is much more important! It completes the house! Come on, grab your ax we're going to the forest!" Vaults sighed, but gave in.

_When they arrive at the forest…_

"OK, lets chop this thing down and get home." Vaults said, irritated.

"NO! This one is too big!" He pointed to the one next to it, "Too small. Not enough needles, too many needles, doesn't look right, too small, too ugly, not pretty enough, too short, much too round, ew I think that one is shedding, that one wouldn't fit through the door, that was is perfect!"

"Really?" Oh don't sound so relieved!

"Nope, it's missing a needle." I said with a smirk, "OK…this one is disgusting, too old, too young…."

_Very many hours later…_

"PICK A TREE OR I'LL PICK ONE FOR YOU!" Vaults shouted at me.

"I just want it to fit and look nice!" I whined. We had basically gone through the whole forest, and I hadn't found one that I had wanted! I sighed and decided we should just get one from the backyard. I frowned and began to drag myself out of the forest WHEN! I saw the most perfect tree in the world, "Vaults Vaults I want this one!"

"You're kidding right?" he asked, rage dripping in his voice.

"Nope!" I can't believe I didn't see this one the first time!

"THAT WAS THE FIRST TREE WE SAW!


	21. Chapter 21

"ITS DECORATING TIME BABY!"" I shouted as I finished my breakfast, with a few crumbs being spit at Vaults's face.

"Watch where you spit…" Vaults grumbled, wiping his face off.

"Oh…sorry!" I got up from the table and crawled under my bed to find my ornament box.

"I already got the box…" Vaults said.

"Oh…" I got up and walked over to my box. I rummaged through it, looking for my special ornament.

"Looking for this?" Vaults asked, sitting down next to me.

"How the heck did you know?" he smirked.

"Well let's see. It was in a box labeled 'Chelsea's favorite ornament'. So I thought it would be the first thing you would look for." I grabbed it from him and ran over to our tree. After bringing it home yesterday we set it up with a lot of trouble, but that's another story. Anyway, I got up on my tiptoes and tried to place the homemade star on top of the tree. I heard Vaults sigh behind me and he walked over to take the star from me. I handed it to him reluctantly and he sat it on the top with ease, "Nice try shortie."

"Oh shut up!" I grabbed two acorn ornaments and set them on the tree.

"Do you put lights on these things?" Oops…guess I forgot!

"Uh…no." I lied, just to save some time. I quickly grabbed more ornaments and shoved them at him, "Here hang these two!"

"OK…where?" he asked.

"Anywhere you like! That's the fun part!" I smiled and grabbed the pickle, "I guess this is going to be just a decoration this year…"

"Is that bad?" Is he…concerned?

"No, it's just this is the first year it will only be a decoration." I sighed and hung it on the tree.

"You're inviting your friends over right?" Vaults asked, putting my teddy bear ornament on.

"Yeah, why?" I asked back.

"Well, why don't you let one of them try and find it? I can hang it up somewhere else if you want to try and find it to…" AWWW! That's sweet!

"That sounds great!" I took the pickle down and smiled at him.

"You're so cute when you smile." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

"You guys make me want to barf." WHAT THE FUDGE!? I quickly tuned my head and saw Natalie just walking in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just came over to see how you are doing. Is that so bad?" Natalie 'tsked' me, "You really shouldn't assume that I only come here for food or money."

"Last time you came over here to 'just see how I'm doing' my fridge was full. When you left it was empty." Well, Pierre was stalking her that day and came in with her. So I guess that might explain the empty fridge. Anyway, we both started glaring at each other, but we started laughing a few seconds later.

"I don't understand you two…" Vaults sighed.

"I don't think we understand us either, but that's why life is so fun." Natalie said, throwing open my fridge.

"I thought you were here to see how I was." I said, crossing my arms.

"I lied, I'm here to see how your fridge is. It seems to be doing very good." Natalie pulled out some sandwich ingredients and went into my cupboard for some bread.

"Don't you have food at your house? Your mother is standing at the kitchen all the time. Doesn't she cook for you?" It is true, I've never seen her away from the kitchen when she's home.

"About that…she can't cook for her life. She may enter or win the Cooking Festival, but I actually cook those." Then why doesn't Natalie go home and cook for herself?

"Oh. Hey while you're here, and once you're done with your sandwich, why don't you help us decorate the tree?" Natalie nodded shoving her sandwich in her mouth, "You don't need to rush!"

"Chelsea…" I turned and faced Vaults, who was holding a box labeled 'lights for tree', "I thought you said we didn't need lights."

"We don't! Heh…heh…DON'T HURT ME!" I shouted.

"Why would I hurt you over lying about tree lights?" Oh yeah…that is kind of stupid!

"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking!" Natalie came over and grabbed the box. She opened it and looked inside.

"Can I use these? My grandfather completely forgot about Christmas, and I want to do a little decorating." I nodded and Natalie left without another word.

"HEY! I knew she was here to just get stuff from me…" I mumbled. I walked over to the fridge, just to check if she grabbed something while I wasn't looking. Thankfully I was wrong. Just as I was closing the fridge, Pierre jumped through my window.

"WHERE IS THE FOOD?" I jumped away from the fridge, which the small boy managed to pick up and run out with. I shrugged…no wait! A KINDGRATEN SIZED ADULT JUST TOOK MY FRIDGE! I ran out the house after him.

I guess I'm never going to get a normal day…


	22. Chapter 22

I slowly opened my eyes and faced the new day. After chasing Pierre down and making him return my fridge yesterday, Vaults and I managed to fix the tree. I turned my head and smiled at the tree. It's now only four more days until Christmas, and if I weren't so tired I would be bouncing off the walls. I rolled off my bed and landed on Vaults.

"ACK!" I situated myself next to him as his eyes shot open, "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt your dream about me?" Vaults smirked and hugged me closer.

"Maybe…" he whispered.

"Wait…w-what?" Oh geez…my face is probably bright red right now.

"Got ya." Vaults got up and stepped over me.

"You jerk, you had me fooled!" I threw his pillow at him, but missed.

"What are we doing today?" Vaults asked.

"Hmm…we should bake gingerbread cookies! My mom gave me a recipe before I left, and I want to try and cook them!" I should've told him that they are called Explosive Gingerbread Cookies, but that's probably a trivial joke.

"Um…OK?" I got up and went over to my cupboard.

"I'm pretty sure I hid it in here somewhere." AH! There it is! So if I just follow this I'll make the best gingerbread cookies ever! "Lets get started."

_15 minutes later…_

"Now we just put it in the oven for ten minutes and we will have our cookies!" Vaults nodded and slipped the cookie sheet into the oven, "Now we wait." I sat by the oven and stared at it. I was so excited for the cookies! Every time I tired to cook them before my mom or dad would try to stop me, but not this time! THESE COOKIES ARE MINE!

"Stop thinking out loud, dork." Vaults tapped me lightly on the head and walked away.

"Sorry!" I said, still watching the oven.

"You aren't going to sit there for ten minutes are you?" Vaults asked from behind me.

"Yes, yes I am." I think he started talking again, but I just ignored him. I was too concentrated on the oven. Can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait! YAY! They're finally done! "THEY'RE READY!"

"Yeah, yeah I heard." Vaults walked over as I slipped some gloves on my hands. I opened the oven and grabbed the cookie sheet.

"They look so good!" I sat there and stared at them for two minutes.

"Are they bubbling?" Vaults asked.

"No, you're just seeing things!" Well, they are a little bubbly…

Vaults's POV

I swear those cookies look like they are going to explode. We let them cool for a bit and then Chelsea threw them into a bowl, and they we're still freaking me out. Chelsea lifted the bowl to her nose and sniffed the cookies.

And that is when they exploded all over her.

I quickly grabbed the bowl away from her, and looked it in. Everything was all mu-

Chelsea's POV

THE COOKIES JUST FRIGGIN EXPLODED ON ME! Thankfully, Vaults grabbed the bowl from me. When they exploded again (which they shouldn't be doing) I grabbed it and tossed it across the room.

"OK, cookies aren't supposed to explode twice!" I said, totally freaked out.

"They shouldn't explode TWICE either." Vaults grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the bathroom; "We need to get this crap off our face."

"Yeah, but that was kind of fun!" I laughed as he sighed.

"It was not…"

"Was to!"

"Was not."

"Was to!"

"Was not." Vaults shoved my head in the sink, "Wash." I lifted my head away from the sink.

"Fine." After getting cleaned off we went back over to the bowl, "Maybe I should toss it out somewhere."

"Don't touch it. It might blow up again." I backed away.

"You're right…" Vaults yawned.

"I'm tired…I'm taking a nap." He walked over to his blanket on the floor that he called a bed and tried to fall asleep.

"I'll take one with you!" I ran over and tackled him.

"Get off me." I shook my head and then we heard a low grumbling coming from across the room, "I think the cookies exploded again…"


	23. Chapter 23

_The night of Winter 23…_

Today is the totally fabulous and absolutely beautiful Winter 23, so you know what that means! CAROLING! I tried very hard to convince Vaults to join me. I had to beg on my knees, bribe him, beg him on my knees some more, ignore him until he said he would come, and some other crazy stuff. My hard work didn't go without a reward though! Vaults ended up agreeing to go with me, and now I'm trying to pick out a cute Christmas outfit out for him.

"Do you have any red or green in your wardrobe?" I asked.

"I'm sorry if I never thought that I was going to be caroling when I bought clothes." I groaned and dug into his suitcase further. Black, brown, black, brown, black, brown…wow what a colorful wardrobe he has. I had finally reached the bottom of the suitcase, and of course his only dark red shirt had to be there.

"Finally! You are wearing this!" I threw it at him and he shrugged.

"Whatever." He grabbed some dark jeans and went into the bathroom. While he was not prepared, I was. Last Christmas my brother and I hosted our own Christmas party, and he dressed up like Santa and me in a female Santa suit. So I know what I'm wearing! I quickly slipped into the dress and some other stuff and Vaults came out.

"Ok, lets go!" he nodded slightly and we walked out, "Lets go to Natalie's house first!"

"I'm not singing by the way." Oh yes he is.

"Oh yes you are! What was the point of coming if you aren't going to sing?" I asked him.

"The point was to get you to stop begging me." Well now I shall beg him to sing, I'm not doing this alone! I dropped to my knees.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" I begged.

"No."

"At least talk the words. It took me all day to teach you the song!" It did…that boy has terrible memory. He still has to use the paper for some spots in Jingle Bells.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be loud like you." He said.

"I'M NOT LOUD!" Oops…maybe I shouldn't have shouted that. Anyway, we came up to Natalie's house and I knocked on the door. Natalie answered it and looked like she was about to roll on the floor laughing. She told her mother and grandfather to come to the door and they all stared at us.

"Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh. O'er the fields we go laughing all the way! Bells on bobtails ring, making spirits bright. What fun it is to laugh and sing a sleighing song tonight!" I sang while Vaults quietly mumbled the words.

"OK OK STOP I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Natalie started cracking up.

"What is so funny?" I nearly shouted.

"You two look like idiots! Especially you Vaults!" I sighed and we walked off, "I'M SORRY!" Natalie shouted as we walked off. The rest of the night basically went like that. We'd knock on the door, one person would answer, call over everyone else, we would sing, they would laugh, and we would walk off. I was lucky that Vaults stuck with me the whole night. When I asked him why he said it was because he couldn't bare the thought of me being laughed at alone when he could help. I told him he was too sweet, and that moment ended up being the only good one of the night. Oh well, there is always next year!


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm sick and I've been sick for a while and I haven't gotten to get on to the computer and get all the chapters out on time. I only had three yesterday because I had to get off. So I have time to put the last two on today. Sorry!**

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYY FUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE! IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!!!"

"I know! Geez….do you have to yell in my ear every morning?" Vaults grumbled from next to me.

"Yes I do." I answered simply.

"Hey, what time is it?" I peered down at my watch and frowned. We went to bed early yesterday and ended up waking up late the next day.

"Wow…it's already nine o' clock…" Vaults shot up.

"I have to go." He said.

"Why? Oooo can I come?" I asked.

"No!" With that he walked out the door. Leaving me totally suspicious and curious. I could follow him…nah.

Vaults's POV

I slammed the door and walked towards Chen's shop. I had completely forgotten that I had ordered a special gift for Chelsea a few days before and Chen told me it would come in today. I just hope she wouldn't find it before tomorrow. I breathed in and nervously opened the shop door, hoping that nobody else would be there. I sighed, just about everyone that I didn't want to be there…was there. I saw Mirabelle, Julia, Natalie, Eric, and Lilli all chatting. I snuck over to the counter.

"Quick give me what I ordered!" I whispered.

"Oh hi Vaults, long time no see. I just need to go in the back and get it, it'll only take a second." Chen turned and walked slowly to the back of the shop.

"HURRY UP OLD MAN!" The five people in the corner all turned and stared at me.

"Oh hi Vaults! What are you doing here?" Julia said, walking over to me.

"Are you running errands for Chelsea? That's so sweet!" Mirabelle walked over also and gave me a big smile. Soon Natalie, Eric, and Lilli followed. Then Chen came out with a small box.

"Here is your blue feather Vaults!" he said extra loud.

"Blue feather?" they all said at once.

"Oh Vaults your going to propose!"

"And on Christmas!"

"How romantic!"

"I can't wait to see Chelsea cry!"

"Natalie, don't be rude!" I would've paid attention to the rest of the crap spilling out of there mouths, but I was t busy planning my escape. I dug into my pocket and pulled out the money. After placing it on the counter I grabbed the box and rushed out. I went behind the shop and opened the box. I took out the small object and stared at it. It was the perfect shade of blue and so soft. I wonder why a simple feather like this could mean so much.

"Vaults? What are you holding?" I shoved the feather back in the box and saw Chelsea.

"Uh…it's new equipment I ordered." I lied.

"That is awfully tiny to be of any importance…" Chelsea stared off into space in for a moment, "OH! Anyway, what are you doing back here?"

"Well the shop was crowded so I came back here to look at it." Well at least that was the truth.

"Oh, cool. Well I'm going to go see Natalie! I'll see you later." I let out a sigh of relief as she walked off. I took it out again. I don't know how I'm going to do this.

"Oh and Vaults?" I shoved it back in for the second time.

"What?"

"I know that is my Christmas gift…I'm not sure what it is though." Dang, this is going to harder than I thought.


	25. Chapter 25

"WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS!" I sat on Vaults's stomach and smiled as his eyes shot open in pain.

"Get off me you dork before I decide to take your gift back." I immediately jumped off.

"You've been sleeping all day…you slept right through breakfast and lunch. It's one now, and our guests are coming soon!" I would've woken him up early, but this is more fun!

"OK…I'll do stuff then." He got up and walked into the bathroom. While he was in there I changed into my female Santa suit again and set out some fresh none explosive cookies. I looked around and smiled, the house looked perfect. I heard a knock and ran over to the door. I swung it open and smiled at Lilli and invited her and Mark in. We talked for a few minutes and then Vaults came out of the bathroom…_shirtless._

"IDIOT! PUT A SHIRT ON!" I shouted.

"OK…" he slipped into a plain black t-shirt and walked over.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I just got out of the shower, cut me a break." He mumbled, grabbing a cookie.

"Whatever." I heard another knock and rushed over to the door. I opened it and was greeted with a hug from Danny, "Merry Christmas!"

"Well I dragged everyone over here so we can open gifts now." Danny said, smiling slyly at Danny for some unknown reason.

"We can wait." Vaults said, glaring at Danny.

"No! Lets do it now! Come on in everyone!" we all sat by the tree, all eyes on Vaults.

"OPEN HIS!" Everyone shouted as Vaults face turned red and he fished a small box from his pocket.

"D-do you have to?" Yes, yes I do.

"Just give it to me!" I grabbed it and he looked away. This is going to be good, he's so nervous he'll be an easy target for my jokes. I laughed and opened the box. I looked into in and my face probably turned red faster than you could say 'tortilla'. I looked at him and then at the box several times. I felt my breath escape me and I nervously looked around.

"Aw, looks she's speechless!" I glared at Lilli and my eye-sight got blurred.

"I knew she was going to cry!" My glare turned to Natalie.

"Uh…Chelsea?" I looked at Vaults, "I kinda need an answer…" I would say 'yes', but that is boring and I'm having trouble shaping my words correctly. So I just squealed louder than possible and tackle hugged him, "I'm going to take that as a yes."

Finally my happy ever after!

**The end~**


End file.
